The Siblings We Never Had, Right?
by australia831
Summary: Fem!England is taken against her will and her memory is erased. She remembers nothing of being a country, and neither does many of the other countries and their opposite gender counterparts. Can she figure out her past with the help of some others who share a similar problem? Human names are used but they're still the countries of Hetalia. :) Has some language.
1. Prologue

"No, you can't possibly—."

"We do what is right."

"According to whom other than yourselves?"

"That is not something I am going to answer."

_God damn it_ England bitterly thought, choking back insults. She glared back at her captors, hoping they would drop dead from her sheer willpower. Tears burned her eyes, but she forced her gaze upon the leader, trying this time to wave him with determination. He wore a military-style jacket colored a dry brown along with a hat and pants to match. Thick black sunglasses completely concealed his eyes, despite the fact that the only source of light penetrated the darkness about five feet around England, giving her no hints as to what could lay beyond the men. At this time, the leader was using a British accent, but this didn't matter; England had heard them all change accents and languages without so much as blinking. Without anything to go on about her current location or where any of the men were from, England continued to pester the head honcho.

"Are you even going to explain to me any of this? If I'm going to lose my memory, why miss out on an opportunity to boast your most glorious plan?" England mockingly asked. She had only just been told after waking up from unconsciousness that she was going to remember nothing of being a country or her previous life.

Though he showed not a bit of emotion, the leader seemed to think this over for a few seconds. "I suppose you have a decent point," he answered back. Beginning to pace, he began. "We—."

"Who is 'we'?" England interrupted.

The leader frowned and stopped pacing before saying "I would be sure to keep to myself if I was in your position." He continued pacing. "Anyways, we, the USC, have come together to make this decision." England struggled momentarily against the rope and duct tape that tightly bound her to a chair. "You and the personifications of each nation have one sibling of the opposite gender, correct?"

England just stared as the leader beckoned to one of the recruits who pulled a table of unfriendly looking weapons into view.

"This is unnecessary, and is a flawed method. When figures as significant as personifications have siblings, there is more room for error if even one personification decides to slack off in their responsibilities." The leader began fingering a little syringe on the table-of-terror. "This could cause a chain reaction, and they could all end up neglecting their jobs at assisting the ruler of their country."

England couldn't help but gape. _These people are absolute lunatics!_ "You are overthinking this _way _too much! I mean, what are the chances that we're all just going to stop helping our people?"

"We aren't taking any chances."

"So you think that making me lose my memory will help in the slightest?!"

"No," the Leader said, reaching over to pick up the syringe filled with God-knows-what. He smirked as he walked toward the flabbergasted nation. "That's why we're making there be only one representative of each nation, with the small exception of the nations which have North and South counterparts. But still, there will be only one personification for each pair of siblings. The siblings that we choose to lead their country will lose any memory they had of their brother or sister, but still know who they are." He quickly pinned England's head to the metal headrest. "The others will lose memories of being personifications at all." England gasped as the man plunged the needle into her temple. As she started to lose consciousness, he chuckled and set the now-empty syringe on the table. "Don't worry; you'll be taken care of by your new family." He began walking away, escorted by his cronies. He called over his shoulder, "Don't worry. You won't miss your friends or family if you never knew them."


	2. Waking up

_Where am I?_

A blond-haired woman was standing over the girl looking concerned. To make matters worse, she had no memory of getting to where she was. Actually, she had no memory of anything. Looking around, she determined that it looked like a child's bedroom; posters of British bands and the flag hung on the wall, a goldfish tank sat upon a wooden dresser painted white, and a bookshelf stuffed with novels made up the room.

Turning to look at the woman, she asked, "Who are you?"

The woman's eyes widened and she leaned down, placing her hand on the girl's forehead. "Honey, are you feeling alright?"

"No, where am I? Who are you?"

The woman was taken aback by this response and choked back a sob. "I think you have lost your memory! I'm your mum, love."

"Then...who am I?"

"Your name is Alice Kirkland. We all moved to America from Britain quite recently. We now live in Michigan."

"Why did we move?"

'Mum' got an angry look on her face that she couldn't completely conceal. "We came here to get different jobs and to be closer to some of our extended family. Don't ask again."

"Okay."

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

_Where's...the alarm._ With her head still shoved in the pillow, Alice frantically felt around for her stupid alarm clock. _Yes!_ Smacking the snooze button, she let her arm drape over the side of the bed and relished the silence for a few moments. Even though it was a God awful hour, Alice managed (somehow) to drag herself out of bed and get herself dressed. She never was a big morning person as far as she was concerned. She rubbed her eyes and put on her glasses, walking sleepily to her bathroom to get out a hairbrush. She had long blonde hair which, when brushed, was completely straight. She attempted to smile confidently at herself in the mirror.

_Today's the day, _she thought to herself, _the day that I can finally go back to England. _Ever since the day she had woken up with no memories, she had had an intense desire to visit Europe, mainly England, for no apparent reason. She liked it here in America alright, but there was something pulling her to the UK. Of course, her parents wouldn't know that she was going until she was gone. Whenever she had brought up the subject, they would harshly decline and tell her to never talk of traveling to Europe again. Even Canada, which was driving distance away was strictly out of the question. It seemed like her parents would do anything to keep her from leaving the country. A few weeks ago, she couldn't take it anymore. She secretly did odd jobs around her towns to get some extra cash (she had already saved up a few thousand from before she had lost her memory) and somehow managed to buy a decently priced plane ticket to London on such short notice. She had no idea how long she would be able to get by, but Alice wouldn't let her doubts stop her: not when she was so close.

Alice got ready quickly and slipped out of her 2nd story window onto the roof. She turned quietly and taped a note onto the inside of her window, telling her parents that she was moving to Canada. It was a bit tacky, but after all, why would she tell them where she was actually going? She would just end up getting dragged right back! She never understood why everyone in the American films did that. Taking a deep breath, she closed her window and climbed down the ladder she had set up the night previously. She peered into the darkness of the too-early morning and saw a taxi cab waiting for her. She quickly snatched her bags out of the bushes and hurried to meet her ride. Luckily, the driver didn't seem to have noticed her exit of the house.

"Where are you heading?"

"The Detroit Airport, please." Alice took one last look at her house as it vanished around the bend. She sighed and rested her forehead on the window. _I'm finally on my way._


	3. You Look Familiar

**A/N Hey everyone! Okey, I know the first chapters have been really short, but I'll try to make them longer from now on. :)**

**I LOVE REVIEWS AS MUCH AS I LOVE PINEAPPLES **

**Disc: I do not own Hetalia sadly**

"You just take that back now, frog!"

"Why would I, black sheep?"

France continued smirking which, of course, only annoyed England further. Everything was in turmoil, but that was usually how the World Meetings would go. England, disgusted, turned away from the nation who was attempting to enrage him further by chanting, "black sheep of Europe! Black sheep of Europe!" America was sitting with his feet on the table, holding a hamburger in one hand and laughing his excessively loud laugh as he surveyed the chaos. Japan was sitting quietly near Italy, who was frantically waving his white flag and clinging to an irritated Germany. Romano was throwing tomatoes and swearing at Spain, who just looked amused.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" The room immediately became silent as each nation turned to look at Germany, who had escaped Veneziano's grip and had stood up at the head of the table. "I guess we have not gotten anywhere once again, so we will try again next week. Dismissed."

England sighed and gathered up his things, slipping on his jacket. _Once again, _he thought, _we have wasted a meeting with all of our quarreling._ He didn't have far to travel like the others, for this particular meeting had taken place in London. As he stepped out of the building, he looked into the crowd of people bustling about. His eyes immediately caught onto one person in particular. She looked to be a few years younger than England (well, his human age). She had long blonde hair in two pigtails and was taking everything in around her as if she had never seen anything as amazing as a busy London street, but the strangest thing was that England recognized her. _Where have I seen her before? She looks so familiar! _Suddenly, she stopped walking as if realizing she was being watched. Turning to look in the direction of the nation, their bright green eyes locked. In a split second, they both knew that they had forgotten something important. Where had they seen each other? No more than a few seconds later, the girl turned away, embarrassed, and continued walking. England was in a daze, questions running through his mind. When America came up from behind him and dropped his hand on his shoulder shouting, "WHAT'S UP BRO?!" England nearly jumped out of his skin.

"AMERICA YOU IDIOT! Do not EVER do that again!"

"Alright, alright Iggy," he responded, chuckling. "So what were you lookin' at? You were just like staring off into space."

"I-." he started, but then realized the American wouldn't take anything he said remotely seriously. England sighed and said, "I was just thinking about the best route to take." With that, he turned on his heel and hurried home, leaving the American staring after him, puzzled at his reactions. America shrugged and started heading his own way, but he couldn't forget the way England had acted, and he was worried, even if he wouldn't admit it.

* * *

Alice flung herself onto the tiny bed of her cheap motel room. _What the Hell?! _She propped herself up on her elbows and flipped onto her back. Whichever way she thought about it, she couldn't convince herself that she was being silly. She definitely knew him. But from where? It wasn't like she lived here. Then it hit her. _It's obvious! From before I lost my memory! We must have known each other when I was living here. _Alice smiled now that she had a reasonable answer. But she still wondered about the guy she had seem. He had had short blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and large eyebrows. He had seemed just as confused as she was. "Now that I think about it, he looked a lot like me," Alice muttered to herself. She sat up. "Could I see him again? I need to ask him about how I had known him."

At that moment, she heard a loud knock on the door. By the time she had made her way to the door and peered through the peep hole, there was no one there. She opened the door and saw a small piece of paper on the ground. She picked it up and brought it back inside the room, noticing that it looked like it had been quickly torn out of something and written in a hurry. It read: _Meet at Big Ben tomorrow at 11. Look for me! _"Oh god," Alice said to herself, face-palming. "How am I supposed to look for someone I don't know?"

Nonetheless, Alice decided that she would follow the advice of the note with caution. She went back into her room and wondered about her previous life, the note, and the man with green eyes and bushy eyebrows.


	4. Meeting at Big Ben

**A/N Hi people. I/'m reeeeaally excited about this story and I think its gonna probably be a good one. :)**

**I hope ya like this chapter! Oh and I'll update often, but there is not going to be a set date.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters :(**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_Ugh, bloody alarm._ Alice opened her eyes and looked around her little room. Once she had slapped the snooze button and stopped that infuriating beeping, Alice immediately got dressed and readied herself. _Soon, _she thought, _I'll go look for whoever I knew back when I lived here. And find out who left that note... _

Alice quickly fixed herself some cereal and headed out at nine thirty. She couldn't help feeling nervous, but she didn't care. _Finally, something about my past!_

* * *

"Alright, I'm just going to drop by quickly. This is going to be fine." England was trying to convince himself to go look for the girl he had seen yesterday. It wasn't going very well. There was something different about her. He couldn't put a finger on it. He'd felt as if he had known her, but it was more important than simply recognizing that fact. _Ugh, I'm just stalling. Fine, I will go. _With his mind made up, England confidently grabbed his coat and strode out of his home. He walked down his driveway to the edge of the road and turned in the direction of yesterday's meeting place.

* * *

Alice's heart sank; she had been waiting near the building where she had seen the guy for nearly an hour, and he hadn't shown up. _Well, I should hurry and get to Big Ben to see whoever left that note._ She stood up off of the bench and took a last look at the building and the crowd. _Nothing. _She turned her back and began walking away. She chuckled to herself when she remembered some of the American movies she had watched. Whenever someone was waiting for someone else, they wouldn't find whoever they were looking for and start to leave, but then, the person would show up right before they left. _Hmph, well this is real life. Don't be silly. It's not like that would ever-._

"Wait!"

Alice stopped in her tracks. _No. Way. _Alice spun around to see none other than the man who she had been waiting for. He was panting bit, and lifted his hands from his knees as soon as she turned toward him.

"I...um, saw you yesterday," he started, immediately realizing he had no idea about what he was going to say. Alice recognized his discomfort right away and decided to cut to the chase.

"Did, uh...I saw you and I felt like I knew you. Did that happen to you also?" He nodded, obviously glad that they were getting somewhere.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Arthur Kirkland, it's a pleasure to meet you. He extended his right hand to shake, and Alice only hesitated a moment or two solely from surprise before taking it.

"My name is _Alice _Kirkland! Quite a coincidence, I'd say!" she replied.

"Yes, a coincidence," Arthur agreed, though not sounding completely certain. "Anyway, do you have any idea about how we know each other?"

Alice frowned, saying, "No, I was hoping you would know." They both attempted to remember by bringing up ideas, but gave up a few minutes later when Alice remembered that she had someplace to be. "I have to go! I got a note on my doorstep telling me to meet near Big Ben at eleven o'clock."

"Could I see the note?" Alice took out the piece of paper and handed it over. She felt like she could trust him for some reason.

When he laid his eyes on the note, Alice could see him become more interested. "This writing looks nearly identical to my accomplice's." He looked up from the paper. "You don't know who wrote this?" Alice shook her head no. "Well then," Arthur replied, handing her back the note, "I'd better come with you. I think something is going on."

"Alright," Alice said, glad he was coming along. The two hailed a taxi and rode to Big Ben, quarreling near the end of the drive about who would pay the driver, eventually settling on splitting the bill. They stepped out of the cab and started walking to the clock tower. They didn't have far to go before they heard a shout.

"Hey! Over here!" They saw a girl frantically waving at them from beneath Big Ben. As they got closer, they could see that she was around Alice's age, had an I heart NY shirt on under a bomber jacket, wore shorts and knee-high cowboy boots, and had wavy, shortish blond hair with sea-blue eyes. She had a confident stature and a natural smile. When Arthur and Alice had reached her, she said to Alice, "I'm glad ya showed up!" She had a distinctive southern accent from the United States. " I'm Emily Jones, who are you?"

Arthur looked like he had just been slapped in the face. "You're last name is Jones?!"

"Yup! What's so surprising 'bout that?"

"My, uh, accomplice's name is Alfred F. Jones. And it's not just that: you remind me of him!"

Emily just asked, "Well why do you think I've called you both here? I saw someone yesterday that I know, but I dunno how I know him. He didn't see me, but I had a flashback thingy."

"Could it possibly have been Alfred?" Arthur wondered out loud.

Alice answered, "I wouldn't be surprised."

The American continued, "I saw you, oh, I never got either of your names." Alice and Arthur quickly introduced themselves before Emily resumed. "Okay, then, Alice, I saw you and Arthur have a flashback and I figured that there could be a whole bunch more people that have forgotten something. Oh, did I mention that I lost my memory about a year ago?"

Alice gasped. "That happened to you, too? And at the same time, even?"

Emily looked startled as she replied, "Yah. Dang, that's creepy."

Arthur suggested, "We should talk about this more, but not here."

Emily said, "Where could we go?"

The three thought for a moment before Alice hesitantly suggested, "I suppose we could go to my place. It's just a little motel room that I have been staying in for a few weeks."

Arthur replied, "Brilliant, let's go then!"


	5. Emily's mom

**A/N Things are gonna start getting interesting :) *evil laugh***

Alice, Arthur, and Emily walked down the 2nd floor hall of the tiny, three-story motel. Alice led them to a roughly painted wooden door which was covered in chipped white paint and sported a sign labeled B32. She reached into her jeans pocket and grabbed the key card, slid it through the lock, and heaved the door open. Arthur stepped in after her and was immediately impressed. For a place so low-grade, Alice had done her best to make her room look as clean as possible. Everything was neatly in its place, the bed was carefully made, and nothing was strewn on the floor. It reminded Arthur of himself. Alice dragged two chairs and set them next to her bed.

"You can both sit down here. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Pepsi all the way!" Emily shouted, grinning.

"Some tea would be nice, thank you," Arthur said as he sat down. Alice quickly made some tea for herself and Arthur and poured a glass of Pepsi for Emily that she happened to have in her fridge. After she had passed out drinks, she sat down on her bed and crossed her legs.

"Alright, so we should probably discuss this memory business first," suggested Arthur.

Alice nodded and said, "When I first lost my memory, I had no idea who I was or where I was. My mum filled me in on what had happened before. She told me that we had just recently moved from England and that was why I had an accent. She wouldn't really say why we moved though. At least not the whole story, I'm sure. She and dad told me it was to move closer to family and other things. But we never actually visited any family. We were apparently too busy or something else was going on. They would also get really mad whenever I asked if we could visit England. Even if I wanted to travel to any other country, they would get extremely irritated and would change the subject quickly."

"That's pretty similar to my own story," Emily said. "When I woke up with no memories, my dad told me that we had moved from America and he wasn't going to give me the whole story. Both of my parents would get angry if I asked about going back."

"This can't be coincidental," Arthur said. Then he asked, "Alice, how did you get here if your parents refused to bring you?"

"Oh," she replied, looking away guiltily. "I sort of came here on my own. I left a note that said that I was going to Canada for a while." She looked back at them to see both gaping at her, one from astonishment and one from excitement.

"Dude, that's so awesome!"

Alice tried to hide a smile. _Emily and Arthur are complete opposites!_ "I just needed to come here. Here is home."

Arthur sighed, "Well, at least you're here now. And we might need to interrogate some parents. They hopefully have some information to help us solve this."

Emily said, "I live just a few blocks away. I'm pretty sure that at least my mom is home, but dad could be there also."

"Perfect," Alice replied. "Then let's go!"

* * *

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Emily called. "I've brought some friends, 'kay?"

"Okay, honey," a woman's voice called from the kitchen. The three headed toward it, but were stopped by Arthur.

"Emily, if you and two strangers come in and start asking her about your past, it will look suspicious."

"He's right," Alice agreed, "we should wait outside."

Emily seemed to consider this for a moment before saying, "Nah!" and dragging Alice and a struggling Arthur into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, these are my friends Alice and Arthur!" Emily innocently said, gesturing to them. A tall, strawberry-blonde haired woman turned away from the stove and faced them, initially smiling pleasantly.

"Hello, you can call me-." Her smile vanished and was replaced with a mask of disbelief and rage. "You two!" she said, pointing to Arthur and Alice, who were extremely confused by the outburst. "Alice, why are you here? You're supposed to be in America!"

Alice blinked in surprise. "Ex-excuse me? Do you know me?"

Emily's mother ignored her and picked up a phone laying on the counter. Emily, who had strangely been at loss for words, now asked, "Who are you calling? How do you know that Alice lived in America?"

She didn't respond and continued to dial so Emily snatched the phone out of her Mom's hand which awarded her a blood-chilling stare.

"What is going on, Mom?!"

"Just give me the damn phone!"

"Not until you explain! First off, how do you know Alice and Arthur?"

Her mom seemed to calm down a bit and quietly answered, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't! I'm not allowed to!"

Emily shined a flashlight that appeared out of nowhere in her mom's face. "Who do you work for?!"

"Emily, I can't tell you and that's that."

Emily just calmly walked over to the living room and started examining a fancy vase. "This is a really nice vase. It's probably very expensive," she observed. "It'd be a shame if," she looked back at her mom, "someone dropped it."

Emily's mom grew fearful and her eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"I would," Emily angrily asked. "All I do is come in here with two people and you start freaking out and calling a secret number. You won't even explain anything you just did!"

"Emily..." Arthur started.

"No, this is how you get answers!" Emily told him. She turned back to her mom. "Give us answers or the vase gets it. And don't think that I don't know where your other valuable possessions are."

Her mom sighed and angrily uttered, "Fine, I'll tell you what I can."

She tensely walked into the dining room, expecting the others to follow. Emily followed first, and as she passed Arthur, she smiled mockingly and said, "And that's how it's done."

Arthur stared after her. _Great, now the purpose of living for both America and Emily is to annoy me. I swear, they are too similar._

**A/N I don't know if I have to do a disclaimer for this, but I don't own the 'It'd be a shame if someone' joke. :p**


	6. Road Trip

**A/N **1 filler chapter, but the next one will be freaking exciting. Sound good?

Emily, Arthur, and Alice sat down in three chairs at the dark brown dining room table while Emily's mom settled down in a chair across from them. She took a deep breath before confessing, "I haven't been told the entire story myself, so I can only tell you the few things I know. First off, Emily, I'm not your mom." Emily looked like someone had dumped ice water on her. The woman continued, "You can call me Patricia. I was told that you didn't have parents before." She stared at first Emily, then at Alice. "None of you had parents."

Alice couldn't move. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _How could Emily and I not have parents? _

Arthur first looked sympathetic, but then the look turned to suspicion. "Wait, you said 'none of you', not 'neither of you'. How many are like them?"

"I don't know the exact number, but I'm sure there are many."

"What is the goal of this? I mean, what is the point of making so many lose their memory and giving them fake lives?" Alice sadly asked, still trying to comprehend that the people she knew to be her parents were frauds.

Patricia replied, "We, the foster parents, were selected by a secret organization to take care of certain children. We were given a list of names and faces to steer clear of, and that was all."

"What secret organization?"

"They call themselves the USC, or the Utopian Society Corporation. They work toward their version of a 'perfect' world. Any sign of possible error, and they'll think of some way to destroy it."

"So where could we find out some other information? Do they have a totally top secret base or something?!" Emily excitedly asked.

"I don't know of one, but I do know of somewhere you could probably find out some information. It will be dangerous."

"I think we can handle it," Alice tried convincingly.

"One of the other foster parents, Jacob Rayne, has been part of this agency for years. He must know more than I. I think if you went to his house and looked around, you would find something," Patricia said.

Arthur asked, "Where would we find the house?"

"I'll write down the address for you. It is located in France."

"And...who is Jacob Rayne housing?" He tentatively asked.

"A girl named Maria Beilschmidt."

"Is she Prussian?"

"Y-yes."

"Is she albino?"

"I believe she is! But how-."

"Never mind that. Can we have the address? We should probably leave soon. Oh, and one more thing: could we have the list of names and faces to stay away from? I'm sure it would help us figure this out."

"Yes and no. I'll give you the address, but the list of names and faces, I'm afraid I don't know where it is. I am also better at remembering the faces than the names, so I couldn't even describe the people very well." Patricia scribbled down the address and handed it to Arthur.

"Thank you very much."

"No problem, dears! Oh, and I'm truly sorry for my actions before. I was scared that something bad would happen to Emily if I didn't follow my instructions!"

Arthur said it was fine, and the three began to walk toward the door when Patricia told them to wait.

She fished around in her purse and eventually pulled out a golden credit card. "The USC gave this to me to help take care of Emily. It has unlimited credit. Use it well."

Alice couldn't keep her jaw from dropping. _'Here's unlimited credit, use it well'? What?!_

Arthur was just as surprised. "Patricia, we can't accept this!"

"Oh just take it. It's not like it costs anything. And after it's used, the history of it on any computer just deletes, so the USC won't be able to track your whereabouts." With that, she shooed them out onto the front porch, wished them good luck, and shut the door on them.

"I have a car we can use!" Emily boasted. She led them to the garage and motioned to a black Ford.

With a shrug, Alice opened the door to the passenger's seat and sat down. "Come on Arthur!"

"Fine." He reluctantly positioned himself in the seat behind Alice, mentally questioning the quality of Emily's driving skills. Looking to the front of the car, Arthur noticed that Emily was still holding the phone that she had taken from Patricia. "Emily, you still are carrying that phone."

"I know," she replied. "I don't trust her. She went from freaking out to calm way too quickly. So I'm taking the only useful phone in the house."

"You only have one working phone?" Alice asked. "Didn't she say that there was unlimited credit on that card?"

"Yah, but this is the only phone that counts for something. She has all of her contacts on this phone. If you guys didn't notice, she wasn't dialing the number of the USC, she was trying to find their contact. Trust me, she can not memorize numbers."

"That was...smart!" Arthur told Emily.

"I have my moments," Emily said, smiling. She inserted the key into the ignition and started the car. Seconds later, they were shooting down the street, beginning their long voyage to France. Arthur tried telling Emily to slow down, but he was more focused on watching the road in front of him. _At least she doesn't drive like Feliciano._

* * *

Patricia watched the car pull out of the driveway. For a few minutes, she just watched the now empty street. She had practiced many times what she would do if something like this were ever to happen. She had carried out the plan with near flawless precision an acting. Patricia prided herself in this. After she had finished making her soup that she had been cooking when Emily had arrived, she decided it was about time to call Jacob. Of course, he wouldn't care that she had sent the runaways straight to him, but she might get a promotion if she got Jacob to mention it to the Leader! She looked on the counter, where the phone normally was, but the counter was empty. Suddenly, realization dawned on her.

"No, no, no, no," she murmured to herself as she looked on the counter and dining room. She looked under books, magazines, and other objects that were in her way, at first carefully lifting them and setting them back, then turning to throwing them onto the floor in horror.

"Emily." She cursed herself for not being more careful. Now she had no way to contact anyone!

"Maybe my 'husband' will remember when he gets home." Emily's assigned father figure was much better at remembering telephone numbers. Then Patricia remembered that he wouldn't get home until very late tonight due to work things. Maybe even early in the morning.

"Fine," Patricia huffed. "I can wait."


	7. Maria

**A/N** Here is the fanciful chapter of action...kind of :)

Actually the next one will be more action-ish, but this one is cool. So enjoy!

Remember to leave a review if you haven't already, I love them so very much!

A _long_ trip later, having managed to survive Emily's driving speed, transport their car through the Chunnel, and somehow convince Arthur to get a quick dinner at McDonald's, Arthur was driving the last stretch while Emily and Alice slept in the back seats. They had all had an extremely tense and weird day, and they had somehow ended up in a whole different country altogether. Even Arthur, who was immortal and the personification of a country had to admit that this day would be put under the 'strange' category. Arthur drove on through the darkness of the French countryside. He could see that they were nearing Nice, the city where the girl, Maria, was located; lights twinkled in the distance, though not nearly as abundant as the stars visible in the sky. _It really is quite beautiful in Francis' country,_ Arthur admitted to himself.

He glanced in the rear view mirror and saw the two sleeping girls. Emily's head was resting on Alice's shoulder. Alice, who had been awake when Emily had first fallen asleep, hadn't seemed to mind. They both shared a blanket that they had found in the trunk of the car. They both seemed fairly comfortable with each other for having just met each other less than twenty-four hours ago. Arthur turned his attention back to the empty road. They would be at the city soon.

Deciding that the girls should be given a few minutes to wake up before they would sneak into someone's house, he said, "It's time to wake up. We're nearly there."

Alice immediately stirred at the sound of a voice, but she had to shake Emily for a few seconds before she woke up. Emily blinked and said something along the lines of, "Whajameh...wherarewenoww?"

Moments later, they were surrounded by the lights of the city, which streamed through the car. Street lamps and shop lights illuminated the faces of Emily and Alice as they stared, enthralled, out their separate windows.

"All these lights remind me of New York City!" Emily excitedly said. _Wait a second, _Alice though, _wasn't she being kept in England? _

"Emily, have you even been to America?"

"Of course I have! I'm-." Emily whirled around to face Alice. "I...I haven't though. I haven't been to New York. What was I even about to say? What the heck?!" Arthur listened to this conversation with worry.

"Well have you, or have you not been there?" Arthur asked.

"That's the thing. I have...and I haven't. I have this memory of being in New York. Just being there, not doing anything specific. And yet, I know for a fact that my m-, I mean, umm...Patricia," she quickly corrected, "and my foster dad have never taken me to America."

"What about before you lost your memory?"

Emily was already shaking her head. "I was told that we had never really been anywhere except for where I was born, which was South Carolina."

Arthur looked at the little digital clock. It read 3:17 a.m. "How about we talk about this later?" He asked them. "It's past three in the morning, so if we are going to find out information tonight, and possibly talk to the girl, we need to figure out a plan now because we are nearly at the house." After figuring out what they were going to do, they stayed silent and hoped that the mission would go as planned. Ten minutes later, Arthur pulled the car up to the curb in a small subdivision and killed the engine and shut of all power. Turning around in the darkness to fce the passengers, he asked, "Shall we?"

"We shall," was Alice's response.

Emily smiled and loudly whispered, "Secret spy mission!" Before they could stop her, she swung the car door open and hopped out. She wildly beckoned for the other two to follow. Arthur sighed and got out, followed by Alice.

"Alright, here's a recap of the plan," she whispered, (or at least tried to whisper). "I'll go first to the house to make sure its safe, then I'll tell you when to follow. Once you reach the house, we'll split up to find the window to Maria's bedroom, then take her with us and interrogate her in the car! That's the plan!"

Both Arthur and Alice looked unconvinced.

"What about what we talked about in the car? This doesn't seem too foolproof..." Alice started.

"Oh come on!" Emily grabbed Alice's arm and took of up the lawn, leaving Arthur racing after them. They stopped a few feet from the house and sized it up. It was one one-story brick building with a perfectly slanted white roof. The french flag waved from its perch atop the railing of the front porch. The three tiptoed around the house, being sure to keep to the shadows. They soon found a small window which Alice peeked in.

"What do you see?" Arthur whispered.

"It's the kitchen, I think," she answered. "I see a hallway leading away leading away from it that might be where the bedrooms are." She stepped away and walked further around the house until she same to a second window, this one large enough to enter. She looked inside. This one resembled a messy bedroom, though it appeared to be empty; the bed was uninhabited.

Turning back to Arthur and Emily, she said, "I think we can get in through here. No one is in the bedroom."

"Let's see if it's open, anyway," Arthur replied. He walked up to the window and tried his luck.

"It isn't locked, it's just stuck."

"Here, lemme help!" Emily said, taking a place beside Arthur. Together, they managed to yank the window up in one big tug. Unfortunately, when it hit the top, it sounded a large _thump._ They all waited tensely and waited for a light to flick on somewhere, but a minute passed and nothing happened.

"Okay, I don't think we were heard," Arthur said.

"I'll go first just to make sure," Alice said.

"No way, I will, It's too dangerous," Arthur immediately replied, blocking the window with his arm.

"Oh, come on, it's obvious she wants adventure!" Emily said. "Just let her go, it'll be fine!"

Arthur hesitated, but he removed his blockade of the entrance to the house, though not without telling her to be careful.

"I will," Alice replied before slipping easily into the room. She crept over to the hallway and poked her head out into the darkness. After looking both ways, she decided that it was probably safe for the others to come in. She motioned for them to enter and they silently followed suit.

"We should be looking for a file room, or a safe," Arthur whispered to the others.

Emily and Alice nodded and turned toward the door, right as a figure came to block their way. She had long, white hair that practically glowed in the darkness and red eyes that widened in surprise. She was carrying a small bag and was dressed all in black. Everyone stood there tensely until the girl broke the silence.

"I don't even know what to ask. Just fill me in or get out of my way."


	8. Secrets in the Basement

**A/N Okay, this chapter's kinda long, so be warned. I don't know if you caught where Emily said she was born, but it was South Carolina: the first state to secede from the union before the U.S. Civil War. Pretty clever, huh? Am I right? Ehh, ok whatever here's the next chapter.**

"Where are you going?" Emily asked.

"If you really must know, I'm running away." She walked over to her closet, pulled out some clothes, then stuffed them in her open duffel bag on the floor. Alice and Arthur had to resist the urge to take them back out and fold them neatly.

Continuing to shove things in her bag, the girl asked, "What about you guys? Who are you and what are you all doing in my awesome room?"

Arthur answered, "My name is Arthur, and this is Alice and Emily. We are here on what you might call formal business."

"Ahem, super-secret spy mission," Emily corrected.

Ignoring both of them, Alice said, "We need to find out about some things that your father has been working on. Can you help us?"

"Only if you tell me what you are looking for and the _whole _story," she said with a smirk. "Oh, and you can call me Maria."

Alice nodded at Arthur, giving him permission to tell the whole story. Arthur began from when he, Emily, and Alice had all met at Big Ben, with Emily and Alice adding some parts along the way. By the time they had told their story up to the present, all the while being as quick as possible, Maria looked very interested. "That does make sense, about the fake parents and wanting to go somewhere very badly. I want to go to Germany, but it's different. To me, something tells me that...I will never belong anywhere." She looked down sadly. "But going to Germany seems the best option."

Arthur thought to himself, _This is starting to click into place. More is making sense. But at the same time, less is making sense. _He focused his attention back on Maria and awkwardly asked, "So...can you help us?"

"Yes, if you take me with you."

"Totally!" Emily said. With that, the Prussian girl vanished into the pitch black hallway.

* * *

Emily, Alice, and Arthur trailed behind Maria as she confidently strode across the house. The building was so dark that the main reason the three guests were able to follow Maria was the faint glow of her hair. They passed the small windows where Alice had looked in from the outside. She had been right; the light of the moon through the window revealed that it was, in fact, the kitchen which was directly beneath it. They followed Maria carefully as she tiptoed down the stairs leading to the basement and flicked the light switch. She led them through a large jumble of boxes and junk to a door hidden out of sight to anyone not looking for it.

"My 'dad' never let me go in here. He told me strictly not to." She grinned evilly. "So this must be it." Maria checked the doorknob, but it was locked. "Well this is awkward," she said.

"I can get us in," Arthur said, stepping forward.

"You? Okay, I'd like to see you try!" Emily said, initializing a challenge.

"Hmph, fine then. You all need to turn around."

"Why?" Alice curiously asked.

"Just trust me." Maria, Alice, and Emily did as instructed and turned to face the opposite wall. Once he was sure no one was looking, particularly Emily, Arthur muttered an often used spell of his for unlocking things. Upon hearing the lock click, the three girls spun around.

"How the heck did you do that?!" Emily loudly asked, which resulted in several 'shh's and 'quiet down's.

"Magic," Arthur responded, half-sarcastically as he pushed open the door. They entered the room cautiously and Arthur patted the wall, searching for a light switch. Once he had found one, he flipped it and a single light bulb halfheartedly flickered on, dimly illuminating the room. It was obviously a file room; filing cabinets lined nearly every inch of the walls, overflowing with papers, documents, and dog-eared packets and books. Everyone went their own way to explore.

"They're not that dusty," observed Emily.

"You're right," Alice replied. "Someone must have been in here recently to clean or something."

"Hey, look at this." Everyone gathered around Maria who was examining the label on one of the filing cabinet drawers. "It says, 'Germany, North Italy, South Italy, Japan'. Those are just some random countries, though!" Maria yanked open the drawer with some difficulty and fished out a random manila file. She flipped it open despite the big, red 'Top Secret' labeled on the front and examined the first page. "It's describing someone!"

"Let me see!"

Maria reluctantly handed the file over to the American, who read the text written on the page.

"'Name: Sakura Honda, Hair: straight, black, Skin: fair, Age:-." Emily did a double take. "Two thousand six hundred and freaking what?! That can't be possible."

"Show me," Alice said. Emily pointed to the line which revealed the name. "Wow. Oh, and it also says here...'Human Age: 21'. So she isn't human?" Alice looked that the picture of the girl pinned to the document with paperclip. She had short black hair which hung straight near her shoulders and a look on her face which expressed no emotion. She _looked _human. Suddenly, everyone heard a beep break the silence.

Maria cursed under her breath and said, "We need to move. Now. Don't ask any questions, I'll explain later."

"We need to get the files!" objected Emily.

"She's right," Alice said, "there are a lot, but let's just grab those in the drawers with the countries labeled on them. The others could be irrelevant to our situation."

"Fine," Arthur whispered. The four each grabbed a stack and crept back out of the file room and into the main storage area of the basement.

"Not upstairs," Maria hissed. "Let's go through here." She pointed to a ladder which led up to what looked like a wooden square of ceiling. She scaled it, one arm wrapped around her bundle of folders, and somehow managed to flip open the trapdoor, exposing the night sky. The others followed, then quietly closed the doors. "You have a car, right?" Maria asked. Arthur nodded. "Bring these to it and get it ready," she said, dumping her load of documents into Arthur's arms. "I need to get my duffel." With that, she took off toward the window of her room.

"I'd better go with her," Alice said before taking off after Maria.

"Wait-," Arthur started, but Alice ignored him. Emily dragged Arthur back to the car and they piled the folders into the trunk. Arthur started the car an he and Emily tensely waited for Maria and Alice to come back.

* * *

Jacob Rayne and his 'wife' were peacefully sleeping when his phone started vibrating on the counter. Sleepily picking it up, he halfheartedly said, "This is Jacob Rayne, how may I help you?"

"This is Patricia, and I am about to give you some very useful information." Jacob rolled his eyes. He never liked Patricia. She always wanted everyone's full attention and she wasn't qualified enough for her current position as far as he was concerned.

He listened anyway and asked, "What is it?"

"You're not going to believe this Jacob. This information is very important and might need to be reported to the Leader. In case anything like this ever happened, I knew I would carry out my duties swiftly and flawlessly with..." Patricia continued to talk about something that she carried out with 'flawless precision' that wouldn't have made sense to Jacob even if he hadn't just been woken up at nearly four in the morning by someone as ignorant and annoying as Patricia.

"...I knew that if this were ever to happen-."

"Patricia, what the Hell do you want?" Jacob finally interrupted.

"As I was about to say, we have a case of subjects A and E escaping. Target E was with them. I sent them running over to your place because I told them you have secret documents," she said smugly.

"Patricia, this is where all the documents for this project are located, you idiot!"

"...Really? Well, this is why I'm telling you now. They might be there soon, so you should probably get ready to grab them. Toodles!" The line went dead. God, he hated that woman.

"What is it, Jacob?" asked his 'wife'.

"I need you to go check on Maria."

* * *

By the time Alice had gotten to Maria's bedroom window, Maria was already zipping up her duffel bag.

"So what was that beeping noise, anyway?" Alice asked her.

"My timer. I had set it so that I would know if I was taking too long and needed to get out soon."

"Oh, I suppose-."

"Maria? Why are you up?" They froze. The voice was coming from right behind the closed bedroom door. Maria mouthed, 'my mom' and brought her finger to her lips.

"I woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep. I'm just talking on the phone to one of my friends." As she lied, Maria motioned for Alice to back away. Alice crouched down near the window so that she couldn't be seen, but she could hear the conversation.

"At this hour? To whom?" Alice heard the door open and then there was silence. "What is that duffel bag for, honey?"

"Oh, um...I was just going to surprise you. I was going to fertilize the flowers so that you wouldn't have to."

"Where did you get that? We ran out of fertilizer a few days ago."

"Uh, I'll be right back!"

Alice saw Maria hurtle out the window with her duffel bag. Maria grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her into a sprint. Apparently, Maria's 'mom' had looked out the window because Alice could hear her yelling desperately for her husband. When Emily saw them coming, she threw open the car door for them. Once Alice and Maria had scrambled in, Maria shouted, "Go, go, go!" Arthur slammed on the gas, making everyone jerk back, and they left Maria's house in the dust. Jacob and his 'wife' reached the end of the driveway in time to see a car swerve and vanish around the corner.


	9. Trip to Paris

**A/N I recognize that there actually wasn't that much action in the chapter I said there would be, but hopefully the last chapter kinda made up for that. Okay, next chapter!**

Alice blinked her eyes open and immediately shut them again. The sun was shining right through the car window an onto her face. She sleepily looked around the car. Everyone else appeared to still be sleeping. Alice thought about what had happened last night after they had escaped from Maria's house with the documents. Arthur had driven a safe distance away, complete with many twists and turns so that they couldn't be tracked easily, and parked on the side of the road. In the middle of nowhere. Apparently, everyone had just fallen asleep. Alice sighed and sat up in her seat, moving the strap of her seat belt out of her face. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait very long for the others to wake up.

Emily decided, once she had woken up a few minutes later, that it would be funny to shout, "Wake up! The apocalypse is freaking starting!"

Arthur jerked awake and accidentally slammed his elbow on the steering wheel, causing the horn to blare and wake up Maria.

"Emily, what was the point of that?!" Arthur asked.

"To wake you up, duh. Sorry, Maria," Emily apologized. Maria shrugged. "Now let's get a move on! It's like two in the afternoon!"

"Where are we going?" Maria asked, still half-asleep despite all the commotion.

"Maybe we could find somewhere to stay while we check out the files?" Alice piped up.

"Yeah, totally! Oh, and can we go sightseeing later, also?" said Emily.

"Alright, then let's find someplace...in a different country." Arthur replied.

"Why?" asked Maria. "We're already in France."

"Yeah, what's wrong with France?" said Emily.

"Oh, umm...nothing. Let's go." Arthur sighed and started up the car.

* * *

They drove for a few hours before they reached Paris. Despite everyone's protesting, Arthur insisted that if they were going to go somewhere in France, they would go to Paris, though it seemed to like he didn't want to go there himself.

When they were surrounded by the buildings of Paris, Arthur pulled out his phone and regrettably dialed the number of one of his least favorite countries.

"Oui?"

"Francis, this is Arthur. I need you to meet me somewhere."

"Oh, la, la, and would this be in private?"

"It's not like that, you pervert! This is a serious issue. Where can you meet me?"

"Where are you now?"

"Paris."

"Hon hon, what are you doing there?"

"Never mind that! Where is the place?"

"La Tour Eiffel, mon ami."

"Fine." Before he could say anything else suggestive, Arthur hung up on Francis. It took him a few moments to realize that everyone in the car was staring at him.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Alice.

"Someone who might be able to help us figure this out. We're meeting him at the Eiffel Tower." Minutes later, Arthur managed to park the car and they all stepped out onto grass. The girls followed Arthur down the long lawn of the Tower. Families were having picnics and playing frisbee all around them. Tourists snapped pictures of their friends 'leaning' on the Tower. A long line of people trailed from the base of the structure, waiting to catch a ride up and see the city from above.

"Here he comes," grumbled Arthur.

A man with nearly shoulder length blond hair, a flowing purple shirt, and bright red pants was gracefully striding over to them.

"Bonjour, Arthur." Having had noticed the three girls from a distance, he smiled and posed. "Arthur, would you introduce these beautiful women to me?"

"This is Maria, Alice, and Emily," Arthur grumbled.

"I am so lucky to meet each of you," he said flatteringly, taking each of their hands and kissing the top.

"What do we call you?" Alice asked, trying not to sound too annoyed.

"You may call me whatever you like, ladies."

"His name is Francis Bonnefoy. Just call him Francis," Arthur answered for him. "Anyway, would you three please step away for a moment? I need a word with him."

"No way! Whatever you have to say, you can say it with us here," Emily countered.

"Ja, why must we leave? I thought we were solving this together." Arthur looked at each of them and accepted defeat.

"Fine, I'll just tell him later."

"Aww," Emily groaned.

Arthur continued, "Francis-."

"No worries, I know exactly the place to go!"

"But I haven't even said anything yet!"

Francis ignored him and said, "I must get these ladies out of the wind! Follow me, mes cheries!"

"There isn't any wind!" Arthur shouted after him, but he was already flouncing over to a flawless black car and pulling the back door open for them.

As they approached, Alice asked Arthur, "What about Emily's car?"

"You have an excellent point." Arthur turned to Francis and said, "If you don't mind, these three shall be riding with me; I'm not leaving them with you and we need to bring Emily's car along."

"But...the car...is so awesome," Maria pouted.

"Not to worry! Give me the keys and I will have it driven to us later."

Before Arthur could protest, Emily happily said, "Okay!", tossed Francis the keys, and got in the car. Maria and Alice followed pursuit. Arthur rolled his eyes and reluctantly went around to sit in the passenger's seat. Once everyone had gotten settled, the vehicle rolled down the narrow streets and eventually pulled up to a large, intricately designed building.

As they all stepped out of the car, Francis said, "This is the hotel where we will be staying."

"This is a freaking hotel?!" said an astonished Emily. Maria and Alice were gaping behind her. Arthur just looked even more annoyed.

"You can't bring us to a hotel like this! They'll ask questions!" Arthur whispered to Francis.

"Like what?"

In awe, Alice asked, "How do you have enough money for this?"

Arthur gestured to Alice. "Like that."

Francis stepped around Arthur and explained, "Some friends of my family own it, so I can come here without having to pay much."

"That's awesome!" cried Maria.

"Let's go check it out!" Following Emily's suggestion, everyone trailed into the building.


	10. Get a room!

**A/N oh Francis XD **

**In case you guys were wondering, (well, I know some of you were) I usually update everyday for this story, but I might need some time soon to write more chapters. Don't worry, I'll tell you when and I won't leave you with a cliffhanger! I hate those, mygosh!**

The five travelers were able to reserve rooms fairly quickly. Francis flashed a card at the man behind the desk and he immediately straightened up, asking Francis something in French. Alice tried leaning to see what the card said, but Francis put it away too quickly.

"How many rooms should we have?" Francis asked the group.

They all voiced their opinions at the same time, and each was different.

"Alright, honhon I'll just ask for one, then."

"No way! There needs to be at least three rooms." Arthur objected.

"Three?"

"The ladies need their own room and I am not sharing a room with you."

"Why not?"

"Because!"

As they bickered, Emily whispered something into Maria's ear. Maria suppressed a laugh and walked up to the front counter. Once there, she told the man in French that they would like two connected rooms (she had learned some basics of French while she lived in Nice). By the time she had come back to the group with two key cards, Arthur and Francis were still fighting.

Maria cleared her throat, "Ahem?"

Arthur and Francis turned to look at her. She held up two key cards. After handing one to Francis, she turned and led the other two girls into an elevator.

"Honhonhon, she is a clever one," chuckled Francis, leaving a speechless Arthur frozen by the counter as he strode toward the others. Arthur eventually snapped out of his daze and followed them into the elevator, shaking his head.

They piled into the space and Maria, looking at the key card, pushed the button for the tenth and top floor of the hotel. After they all came out onto their floor, they walked down a spacious hall which featured paintings every now and then. They soon found their rooms, 10A and 10B, and they unlocked them quickly, eager to relax in a nice bedroom.

Immediately, the girls heard Arthur shout from the other room. Expecting the worst, they rushed through the doorway which connected the two rooms, only to start cracking up.

There was only one bed.

"What is the problem? We have known each other for years," Francis said.

Arthur ignored him and shook his head. "I don't care, I'm sleeping on the floor." He turned to his giggling audience. "I don't suppose you have an extra bed in your room?"

Alice answered, "No, there's one twin bed for each of us."

"Perfect." Arthur turned back to Francis. "When will Emily's car be here? There are some things in it that we absolutely need."

"It should be here soon," he answered. "They will call me when it does."

"How about we get some food? I'm starving!" Emily said. Maria and Alice both nodded.

"We can order room service," Francis said. "Here, let me show you the menu."

After someone had brought up their dinner (you can probably guess what they ordered), Arthur realized that this would be a good time to tell Francis more about what was going on.

While the girls ate, Arthur went up to Francis and told him he needed a word with him. After Arthur told the girls he would be right back, Francis got up and followed Arthur into their own room, shutting the door behind them so that the others couldn't hear their conversation as well.

"As I was going to say back at the Eiffel Tower, I'd like to tell you about these girls," Arthur started.

"What about them?"

"They...are different, I suppose. Here, let me start from the beginning." Arthur told Francis what had happened after the World Meeting up until they had gone to Paris. "See, on the files, those were country names, and there were other people on it with 'Human Names', and the age of the girl we looked at was over 2,000 years old. And the girls remind me so much of some of the other nations. Emily acts so much like America, Maria acts like Prussia, and Alice reminds me of...myself, I guess."

Francis was silent for a moment, taking all of this in. "Now that I think about it, they do act like those nations. But what about their memories being taken and the USC?"

"Well, we haven't exactly figured out that part yet," Arthur answered. "That's why we need to take a closer look at the files."

"I see," Francis said, actually being serious. "If there are all these people who supposedly act like us, then do you think there is someone like me?"

"Unfortunately," Arthur said.

"Hey!" Francis glared back.

Arthur just said, "Let's go back to the other room. The girls are probably wondering what we could possibly be talking about."

* * *

"Let's go back to the other room. The girls are probably wondering what we could possibly be talking about."

When Emily heard that, she motioned for the other two to get back on their beds and away from the door, and Emily flung herself back onto her own bed right as Arthur and Francis opened the door. They saw Emily fly onto her bed, and looked at her confused. She just turned to Maria and Alice and said, "And that is how you do the 360 Liberty Routine of 1976."

Maria and Alice politely applauded then looked expectantly at the two who had just reentered the room.

"So what were you both talking about?" Alice innocently asked.

"If I thought you should hear, I would have talked in here."

"Darn it," said Emily, but she didn't actually look that disappointed.

"What time is it?" Maria asked.

Arthur glanced at his watch. "Nearly midnight."

"I'm tired," Emily said. "Let's get some sleep."

Everyone seemed to agree with that suggestion, and they all tucked into bed right away, having no pajamas to change into. The three girls briefly whispered about what they had heard Arthur and Francis talk about, but they didn't understand why they were referring to the girls being similar to countries. They soon gave up and fell asleep. Once Francis and Arthur had gone back into their room, Francis' phone buzzed.

"Oui?"

"La voiture, elle est ici Monsieur Bonnefoy."

"D'accord, merci."

He hung up the phone and told Arthur that the car had arrived.

"It's about time, too! I guess we can get the files in the morning."

Arthur sat down in the reclining chair that he would use for his bed. After attempting to get as comfortable as possible, which wasn't very comfortable, he pulled on the chain of a nearby lamp and cast the room into darkness, except for the twinkling lights of the city shining outside the balcony window.

**La voiture, elle est ici Monsieur Bonnefoy= The car is here, Mr. Bonnefoy.**


	11. Memories Through Dreams

**A/N ah, sorry for the late update guys. I was freaking out yesterday because I didn't have enough time to type up the next chapter, so I only got it like half done. I'll try for everyday but don't freak out and assume I died if I miss a day or two. :p Well, here's the next chapter!**

**(Oh, and if you're going to JAFAX on Sunday, look for America and England! Roserycus77 and I (australia831) are going, so if you somehow find us, say hi! I look forward to annoying her :) )**

_July 4th, 1776. Geneva Accords. Roaring 20s. Great Depression. 9-11. _

_Words and dates, flashing through her head. Why? What is the importance of these?_

_A rainy field, her, Alice, Arthur, and someone she remembered, but hadn't seen before. Military uniforms, an army backing her and the young man up._

_A conference room, so many people she knew. _

_How did she know them again? Who were they?_

_Franklin D. Roosevelt. Declaration of Independence. Revolution. Truman Doctrine. Cold War._

_Why?_

Then she remembered. Everything.

* * *

Nothing like waking up on a Monday morning in a random hotel in France with people you just met.

Alice rubbed her eyes and looked over at Maria and Emily, who were still sleeping. She did a double-take, though. Emily seemed to be having a bad dream. She was murmuring in her sleep and twitching.

Alice stepped out of her bed and walked over to the girl. "Emily?" she whispered. She continued whimpering. _This must be a really bad dream, _Alice thought. Alice placed her hand on Emily's shoulder and gently shook her. "Emily, are you okay?"

Emily's eyes shot open. "I remember!"

"What do you remember?" Alice asked.

"Before we lost our memories. We are actually..." She frowned. "No, come on! I just remembered everything! I can't just forget!"

"Just concentrate. What were you thinking of?"

Emily tried thinking, and remembered something. "Countries. Something about the countries of the world. And important dates in history, too. Something that has to do with those things."

Alice perked up. "Hey, remember when we were eavesdropping on Arthur and Francis last night? They said something about countries also!"

Emily smiled widely. "A connection! Oh, hey, I just remembered something more from my dream!"

"What is it?"

"It's like some sort of speech I guess. I dunno."

"Now, all we need to do is look more closely at the files."

"I'll go wake 'em up! I'm gonna use the speech thing I remembered, haha. We need to know if my car is here yet! And also, food. Food comes first." Emily jumped off the bed but Alice caught her arm.

"Do you really need to wake them up? Can't you just look outside for the car?" Alice already knew the answer.

"Psh, nah." Emily jogged through the connecting doorway. Alice sighed. _Here it comes._

"ALRIGHT, I THINK THE WORLD CONFERENCE CAN CONVENE, SOLVING ALL THE WORLD'S PROBLEMS BY TALKING EXCESSIVELY!"

Arthur jerked awake. "Did...you just say what I thought you said?"

"I just had this weird dream and that was in it, along with some other stuff, but I forgot most of it."

"Francis, are you hearing this? Francis?" The frenchman hadn't even stirred, despite the shouting. Arthur threw a pillow at him. "Get up you bloody wanker."

"Ah! What is the big deal, throwing pillows at my beautiful face!"

"Emily just said- well, shouted- Amer-, er, Alfred's 'speech' that he says at meetings!"

"Well how would she know that?"

"She said she dreamt about it, along with other things."

Emily said, "Um, I'm right here! Anyway, it's like ten o'clock and we need food."

"We can go down to the buffet," Francis suggested.

"Nice!" shouted Emily., before running back into her own room and jumping on Maria's bed.

"Whaaatiszis..." Maria mumbled.

"Wake up, we're going to get food!"

"Ugh, fine," Maria said.

Not really having anything to do to get ready, everyone shuffled out the door minutes later, trailing after Emily. Emily bounced down the hall over to the elevator, far more energized than any of the others. Once they had taken the elevator down to the lobby, they saw a large breakfast buffet still out. Emily and Maria got there first and piled their plates with eggs, bacon, sausage and poured themselves some juice. Alice and Arthur took some scones, fruit, and poured themselves some tea. Francis served himself pancakes and somehow managed to get his hands on a glass of wine. When Arthur saw this, he just rolled his eyes and tried to ignore him.

After they were finished, Alice asked,"So, is the car here yet?"

"Oui, it is out front." Francis answered.

"I'll go!" cried Emily, taking off without a thought.

"We're going up to the room, now!" Arthur called after her.

"Got it!"

Emily ran out to the front of the hotel, but her car wasn't there. Looking around, she saw it wasn't parked as far as she could see. _Well that's weird, _she thought. She jogged back inside and raced over to where the others were about to board the elevator.

"It's not there!" she said after running ahead of them to cut them off.

"Are you sure?" Francis asked.

"Positive!"

"Well then, let's all have a look," Arthur said. After they all went back outside, the rest realized also that the car was in fact not there.

"They called me, though!" Francis said.

"Maybe something went wrong?" Maria suggested.

"I will call back, then." After dialing the number, Francis could hear the machine immediately say that the call could not be completed.

"Monsieur Galle _never _leaves his phone where no one can reach him."

"I guess we just have to wait," said Alice. Arthur nodded.

"Let's go back to the room," he said. "We might as well be comfortable while we wait."

* * *

_~The previous night~_

Monsieur Galle had just called Monsieur Bonnefoy to let him know that the car he had been told to bring was ready. He was giong to turn into the street of the hotel soon when he saw that a car wanted to pass. Being the polite man that he was, he slowed down so the car could reenter the lane ahead of him. He did not expect the car to slow down in front of him. Sighing, he tried to pass but another car came around to block the way. He saw another car tailgating him in his sideview mirrors. Then, they began to slow down, forcing him to slow with them. Realizing something bad was going on, he frantically began searching for an escape route. At the last second, he made a sharp turn onto a little hard-to-see alley. He correctly assumed that they were still on his tail, though he had no idea why they would be following him.

After driving as safely as possible while attempting to outrun a gang of assumed criminals for half an hour, Monsieur Galle knew he had to lose them soon, or he would have no fuel left in his car and would be caught. He shuddered at the thought of what they might do to him. Besides, if he was to alert the authorities, it would be best if at least he was stationary. He decided to use the darkness of the night to his advantage. After driving into a sector of the city that he knew better than any other part, he squeezed through traffic and turned at the last possible second into alleys. Soon, he saw the cars were beginning to get farther and farther back.

Smiling with relief, he turned quickly onto a pathway which went through a forest which sloped downward off to his left. A few minutes later, he checked his mirrors and saw no headlights behind him. They had finally gotten off his trail! Suddenly, a car cam e out of nowhere and hit the right side of Monsieur Galle's car. He was tumbling sideways through the forest, watching trees flash past. The car flipped once then slid the rest of the way down the slope. After he hit the bottom, he surveyed the damage: the right side mirror had snapped off,the windsheild was cracked, the passenger window was completely gone, and the roof of the car seemed to be crushed down so that Galle had less than three centimeters of space between the top of his head and the inside of the roof. Sadly, his phone, which he had set on the passenger seat, seemed to be gone. Thankfully, he wasn't hurt very much; he only had a few cuts on his arms from broken glass and his head hurt a little from having it hit the roof when the car flipped. Although he didn't think he had a concussion, he made a mental note to go get his head checked soon.

He knew the people who had knocked him off the road would come down and look for him, so he hurriedly pulled the damaged car out of the woods and onto a nearby road. For now, he would get the car repaired as quickly as possible and rent a motel room. Monsieur Bonnefoy would have to wait.


	12. Escape to the Roof

**A/N Dang, that previous chapter...**

**Francis: Honhonhonh, things are heating up, aren't they?**

**Arthur: Aren't you at all worried about Monsieur Galle?**

**Francis: Non, australia831 wouldn't hurt that poor man.**

**Australia831:...**

**Francis:...**

**Arthur:...**

**Australia831:Nah, just kidding. I'm not violent.**

**Arthur:?**

**Australia831: ...most of the time.**

**Arthur: Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

After playing games, talking, watching television, and killing time for hours, the travelers finally heard a knock on the door of Arthur and Francis' room at six. Francis looked through the peephole and saw that it was Monsieur Galle. Francis opened the door and gasped at his condition. He looked very tired, had scratches on his face, and his suit had several rips.

"Monsieur, what has happened to you?"

"I was chased by a few cars, and they knocked the car I was driving off the road. My phone has flown out the window, so I could not call you, Monsieur Bonnefoy. I took the car and got it fixed up, so it is less broken now. I left it parked outside the hotel."

"I am so sorry for the trouble you encountered! I will pay you back for the mechanic bill and help you with your medical payments."

"Non, you don't have to-."

"I am very thankful for you to have kept the car safe, and kept yourself safe as well, so I will help you, my friend. Please except this. After all, I was the one who sent you to bring the car."

"...Merci beaucoup, Monsieur."

"De rien." Monsieur Galle handed Francis back the car keys and left. Everyone else was shocked, having had listened to the conversation.

"I need to get the files now," Emily said.

"I'm coming," Arthur said. "The members of the USC might already be there, and I won't allow you to get captured!"

_"I won't allow it!" _Emily blinked. It was the echo of a memory. What did she remember that from? "Okay, but let's hurry," she said to him.

The two quickly took the elevator down and jogged to the doors. Emily peeked outside. It seemed no one was around. "Wait here," she whispered to Arthur.

"Why?" he asked.

"If we both are taken, who's gonna warn the others?"

"...I suppose..."

Emily walked out the doors before Arthur had a chance to change his mind. Inside, she was actually scared to death, but she wasn't about to let Arthur know that. She put her brave face on and confidently strode over to the car. She unlocked it and hauled the files out, ignoring the thought that it would be easier to take two trips. She came back and gave half the stack to Arthur. "Mission accomplished!"

"We have to close the trunk and lock the car, though."

Emily looked back and groaned when she saw he was right. She dumped her stack into Arthur's arms and ran back out, quickly performing the tasks. Before she reached the door to the hotel, she glanced back and her heart skipped a beat. She had seen a man in a black suit and sunglasses vanish behind a hedgerow. She was certain he was part of the USC. Emily rushed back inside and told Arthur what she had seen.

"We need to go and tell the others now," Arthur said solemly.

Emily took her half of the stack back and they rushed back into the elevator.

* * *

"Subject A has entered the building. I repeat, subject A has entered the building," a man in a black suit and sunglasses said into a walkie-talkie. "At this time, there has been no sighting of subject P, subject E, or target E."

"Do you need backup?" a deep voice asked.

"Yes, at least two men for each subject or target.

"On our way." The man smiled and hooked the walkie-talkie back on his belt. He had almost been seen by subject A, but he believed he had ducked behind a hedge in time to avoid her gaze.

He had first heard about subject E going missing from America, apparently fleeing to Canada according to a note left on her window. Troops were searching there until he got a call from the assigned guardian of subject A, Patricia, saying that she had sent the runaways subject A, subject E, and target E flocking to Jacob Rayne's house where he was supposed to catch them. Of course, Jacob defended that Patricia had called him basically as the subjects and target were making their get away with subject P. Obviously, the man believed Jacob's story. He didn't like Patricia, either. He didn't think anyone really liked Patricia.

Anyway, the USC had reported the car they had made their escape in to be Patricia's and they tracked it to Paris. They had almost cut it off,but it had veered off into an alley. A long chase followed, ending with one of the USC's cars finally knocking the targeted car off the road. Surprisingly, when the troops came looking, the car was gone. The tire tracks led onto a little known road, where the car had evidently driven away. That had been a huge failure. Some had gotten fired for that mistake.

Fortunately, the car had been tracked once again heading to the hotel where the man was standing near. The man, being the leader of the troops in France, came to check it out. As he got there, he saw subject A come out of the building and shut the trunk of the car. He assumed two things: that the subject had just gotten something out of the trunk, possibly something essential to keeping the operation a secret, and that the other subjects and target were also in the building. That was when he had called for backup.

The man hoped desperately that the subjects hadn't figured out what they were. If so, his boss would kill him. Literally.

The man shuddered and shoved his hands in his pockets. All he had to do was wait patiently until backup came.

_Then we'll get them back. There's nowhere to run._

* * *

Emily burst into room 109B and shouted, "Guys, we have company!"

"What do you mean?" Maria asked.

"She means that the USC has found us." Arthur answered for her. "They are outside the hotel."

"Where are we going to go?" Alice asked. "We obviously can't go out through the lobby."

"I know!" cried Francis.

"Of course you do," said Arthur.

"The roof! You can just call someone to pick you up from the roof!"

"Pick us up from the roof? Who would pick us up from the-, oh."

"Go, I'll distract them!"

"Why? Can't you come with us?" Maria asked.

"No, I must help you escape."

"Don't you have anything to fight with?" Emily said.

"Honhon, I happen to have a little sword with me."

"Awesome! Let's so then!" cried Maria.

"Keep them safe," Francis said seriously to Arthur.

"I will," he answered.

Arthur, Emily, Maria, and Alice started running down the hall in the direction of the roof exit.

Emily called over her shoulder, "Don't attack until you see the whites of their eyes!"

"Did you just quote American history?" Alice asked incredulously.

"I guess so!"

The four reached the ladder and climbed up onto the roof.

"Now what?" Alice asked.

"I'm calling someone to come help us," Arthur said.

"Who is it?"

"Alfred F. Jones."


	13. Alfred F Jones

**A/N Ahh hopefully the length of this chapter will make up for its lateness. Also, there's a little USUK in this one!**

**Francis: Oh, l'amour. **

**Arthur: …just….why?**

**Australia831: Because I feel like it. If you don't ship it, don't sweat it! It's not a super big thing that will influence the story. I just thought it would be cute to put it in there! :p**

America didn't want to go all the way back to his own country after the world meeting had ended, so he just rented a room and went sightseeing around Europe. After all, the next meeting was in only a week, so why leave if he needed to come right back in a few days? At the moment, he was looking for France to see if he wanted to pull a prank on England with him. He didn't see him in the restaurant he usually worked at, so he pulled out his phone, planning to call him. As soon as he had done that, it started ringing to the tune of The Star Spangled Banner. It was England.

"Creepy..." he said to himself before answering. "Wassup, Iggy?"

"Can you please just say, 'how are you'? Anyway, are you near Paris at the moment?"

"Yeah, actually, I'm like right here."

"Can you pick us up with your helicopter?"

"Um,okay then. Where are ya? And who is 'us'?"

Arthur told him the hotel name, that they were on the roof, and that he would explain further once Alfred came.

"The hero is on his way!" Alfred hung up his phone and ran back to his ever-present helicopter.

* * *

Once America had disconnected, England turned to Emily, Maria, and Alice and told them, "Alfred in on his way."

"How is he going to pick us up from the roof?" Alice asked curiously.

"He has a helicopter."

"Whoa, that's so cool!" cried Emily.

"I wonder what Francis is doing," Alice said.

"Do you think he managed to hold them back?" Maria asked.

"I suppose we will find out soon enough," Arthur said, watching the trapdoor.

* * *

Francis stood behind the front counter and watched several men in black suits and sunglasses come in. He had told the man originally behind the counter to go fetch security, and he had willingly complied. After all, the card Francis had showed him had given Francis the power of ahigh government official and pretty much told the man to fulfil every request. Francis only used this in emergencies.

Now the men approached the counter, and Francis put on his award winning how-may-I-help-you smile. Without waiting for him to actually ask, the leader of the group removed his sunglasses and said, "We need the room number of a girl named Emily Jones."

"I need to see some identification, monsieur," Francis charmingly said back.

The man held out his i.d. card, showing him to be part of the French government. "This is a matter of international safety. We need the room number and the key if possible.

"Alright," Francis said, typing some things into the computer. "I will be needing your license again."

The man, trying not to show his annoyance, handed overhis license once again. Francis then asked for his credit card. Francis scanned the credit card and saw that it was golden, and looked very similar to the unlimited one he had been shown previously. Pretending to read something horrible that came up on the screen, he called security. Seconds later, the group of men was surrounded.

"Escort them out please," Francis said.

"What is the meaning of this? I demand an explanation!" When everyone ignored him, the leader shouted out, "Code B2!" and the lobby erupted into fighting. He somehow slipped past them and snuck behind the counter, abandoned by Francis, who had joined the fighting.

He quickly typed 'Emily Jones' into the computer and received the information that she was staying in a joint pair of rooms with Maria Beilschmidt, Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, and Alice Kirkland. The man smiled and strode into a nearby elevator. He punched the button for the tenth floor and waited for the doors to close.

_I've got you now._

* * *

The four were waiting on the roof in silence when the heard the chop of the blades of a helicopter. Waving their hands as if they were being rescued from some remote wilderness, they easily caught the attention of the approaching aircraft. The helicopter landed and a tall figure jumped out from the pilot seat. He eagerly walked toward the group but stopped dead when he saw Emily. Shaking himself out of it, when he came close enough to talk, he asked her, "Do we know each other?"

"That's what we've been trying to figure out."

Alfred turned to Arthur for further explanation, but Arthur just shook his head and said, "Later. Right now we must leave before we are taken into the custody of an insane group of people."

"Sounds good," Alfred said. "Come on!" He led the group to the helicopter and helped them board, allowing Emily to ride in the co-pilot seat when she asked if she could.

"And we're off!" Alfred lifted the helicopter into the air and sped it off into the distance.

* * *

The man who had gotten away from the fighting searched the joint hotel room to no avail. There was no one home. Where could they be? Then he heard it. The sound of a helicopter grew ever louder. The man turned on his heel and sped out into the hall. He sprinted as fast as he could toward the roof exit, and pulled himself up the ladder onto the roof. As he stood up, he saw a helicopter lift off the roof and fly away. He stood motionless on the roof for a few seconds before it registered in his mind that the subjects had evaded him.

"Damnit!" he said under his breath. He could have captured at least one of them if he had been there only seconds before. He took out his walkie-talkie and said, "Subjects A, E, and P and target E have escaped by helicopter. The mission has failed."

"Incorrect. We have taken target F into our control." The man hadn't really thought about target F he'd been so focused on the subjects. Was that who was behind the counter? It would make sense. The target was helping the others escape. The man climbed back doen the ladder, not feeling completely defeated.

He said back into his walkie-talkie, "Contact the base and tell them to spread the word to look for any unauthorized helicopter."

"Yes, sir."

With all the lookouts in different countries, the USC was bound to get a sighting of the helicopter soon. _I just need to be patient._

* * *

Alfred drove the helicopter through the darkness all the way back to Arthur's house and, despite Arthur telling him not to, landed it in the backyard painfully close to the garden. The five got out and walked around, happy to stretch out their legs. Alice, who was now carrying half of the pile of files, asked Arthur, "Is this really your house?"

"Yes."

"Not to be rude, but-."

"-how did you get enough money?" Emily finished for her.

"A story for another time. Come, let's get inside." Arthur led everyone into the beautiful white mansion. Alice was enthralled by the paintings and the neatness of it all. They walked into a spacious living room where Maria and Alice set down the files. Arthur motioned for them all to make themselves at home.

"Alfred, making yourself at home does not mean you need to make my house look like your home, so please don't make a mess."

Alfred rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch, putting up the footrest.

"So does anyone want to fill me in on stuff?" he asked.

Like when they had explained the story to Maria, Arthur started from Big Ben and went from there, briefly explaining to Alfred that the reason he was staring out into space after the world meeting was because he had just seen Alice. Alice had told the part about everyone losing their memories, but other than that she remained silent. She tried to focus on what Arthur was saying, but her eyes kept drifting over to Alfred. Of course, Emily notiiced this and said to the group, "I'll be right back." After she stood up, she said, "Alice is coming with me."

"What?" Emily yanked Alice off the chair where she was sitting and towed her into the hallway. As soon as Emily heard Arthur continue talking, she asked, "Do you like him?"

"Wait, what?"

"Alfred! I saw you looking at him." Emily smiled excitedly and said, "It's fine if you do. That would be adorable."

Alice, clearly uncomfortable with this conversation, defensively said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Emily looked completely unconvinced and continued nagging Alice. After much persuasion, Alice finally admitted, "Okay, maybe he is a little cute..."

Emily squealed with joy. "This is so sweet!"

"Emily, you can not tell anyone."

"Fine by me!" She looked like she wanted to say something else.

"What are you hiding?" Alice grinned.

"...Okay, I might kind of...like Arthur. Don't tell anyone!"

"I won't as long as you don't!" Alice laughed, "Come on, let's go back."

Emily waltzed back into the room followed by Alice.

"What was that about?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing!" they both quickly replied.

"Well that wasn't suspicious," Maria said sarcastically, cracking a smile.

"Can we just get beck to the story," Alice said, trying not to accidentally glance at Alfred anymore.

Arthur said, "Alright then," noticing right away that Alice wanted the subject changed. "As I was saying, the USC found us at the hotel, so we needed a quick escape. Francis went to go distract them, and the rest of us went up to the roof. That is how we ended up needing an airlift out."

"You guys have had a really weird few days," Alfred said.

"Tell me about it," replied Emily.

"It's getting late," said Arthur. "We should get a good night's sleep before searching the files."

"I second that," Maria agreed.

Arthur showed everyone to their own room and all the lights were out within ten minutes. Alice stayed awake the longest, just thinking. She thought about the day her adventure had began, only two days ago really, though it seemed like years. She thought about the USC, the files, escaping on to the roof, and a little about Alfred (though she stopped herself nearly right away from embarrasment), but exhaustion soon overcame her and she too fell asleep.


	14. Annoying but important author's note

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't a chapter, but the time has come for me to warn you that I won't be updating for 2 weeks due to vacation and camp :(**

**There was no way I could put up enough chapters in time to have it not be cliff-hangery, so I'm leaving it for now. Thank you for all my wonderful reviews, thanks for following this story. lol it sounds like im saying goodbye, but I will definitely be back! **

**See you in 2 weeks! :D**


	15. They've Found Us

**A/N I'm finally back, so here's the next chapter!**

Alice awoke to soft light streaming throuh thin, white curtains. Looking over at an ancient grandfather clock, she saw that it was already ten in the morning. She carefully pushed off the covers and got up from the bed, stretching. She felt too dirty for the seamlessly neat and clean room; she hadn't taken a shower or changed her clothes in days. She hadn't really had time to, given everything that was going on.

After re-making the bed she went to leave the room but saw a note taped on the door. It said: _Feel free to use the shower across from this room. Look in the closet._

Alice curiously walked over to the closet doors in her room and peeked inside. She saw a row of dresses and clothing hanging perfectly in a row. _Where did Arthur get these? They look like the type of clothes that I would pick for myself to wear!_

After picking out a sky-blue dress with a lacey white apron attached, along with some black leggings and some white sneakers, Alice followed the instructions of the note and crossed the hall to go take a shower in the little bathroom. She twisted the knob and shut off the water ten minutes later, stepping out into the steamy room. She dried off with a fluffy blue towel and found that the clothes she had chosen fit her perfectly.

She walked downstairs into the kitchen where Arthur was reading a newspaper and Maria was doodling on a napkin.

"You look awesome!" said Maria after noticing Alice.

"I see you got my note, then," Arthur said, looking up from his paper.

"Yes, where did you get these clothes?" Alice replied. "They fit perfectly."

"I found them in the closet a while ago and I didn't know where they had come from, but I just left them in there." Turning to Maria, he said, "You can get something fresh to wear now that Alice is up."

With that, Maria strode past Alice and up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I did not mean to sleep in."

"Don't worry about it. We've had a busy few days. Emily and Alfred are both still asleep, also." Setting down his newspaper, Arthur walked over to a drawer near the stove and said, "I suppose I should make something for brekfast for everyone."

Suddenly, there was a thump upstairs, followed by the sound of footsteps rapidly making their way to the top of the stairs. Alfred ran down to the first floor shouting, "No, no,no, no, no, no, no, no," until he made it into the kitchen. He snatched the spatula that Arthur had been holding as he ran past. "No," he said one last time for emphasis.

"What?" Arthur snapped.

"_I'll _make breakfast. I'm not eating something that tastes like wall insulator."

"You used to eat my food all the time!"

"Yeah, well, that was when I was pretty much surviving on it!" Then he muttered, "Somehow I survived."

Before they could argue further, Emily and Maria came into the kitchen.

Maria wore a black dress which was the same style as Alice's, red leggings, and her black boots. Emily wore her bomber jacket over a black tank top and a short army green skirt, along with her cowboy boots.

"What's for breakfast?" Emily asked.

"Not Arthur's food, that's for sure," replied Alfred. Arthur just rolled his eyes and picked up his newspaper again. Soon, they were all eating huge servings of scrambled eggs, waffles, pancakes, and bacon at the dining room table. They ate quickly, and after cleaning up, they filed into the living room where the documents were still sitting on the floor.

"Who's going to read this?" Maria asked. "I know I'm not."

"Alice, you should," Emily told her.

"Me? Why?"

"Well, you're the one who came all the way from America and kinda put this group together, so yeah."

"Oh, alright then. Thank you." Alice's cheeks flushed as she sat on the floor next to the stack of files. "I suppose I should first try to find the documents which belong to Maria, Emily, and I." After shuffling through a huge pile of folders, Alice found the three she was looking for. "I have them here, so I'll-." Her eye caught on something at the bottom of the papers. She slid out from under the documents a dark brown file folder which looked like it held very few sheets of paper. Flipping it open to the first page revealed its purpose.

"Oh my god."

"What?"asked Maria.

"This is...a summary of the entire operation."

"Whaddaya waitin' for? Read it to us!" Emily excitedly said.

"Here it goes..." Alice tooka deep breath before starting at the beginning. "'Several years ago, the world's visionaries dedicated to preparation for the future of planet Earth combined into the Utopian Society Corporation, also known as the USC. Using chemicals unknown to both the general public and the highest authorities of any country, the USC manipulates the mind and the body for the good of the future. As of now, the 26th of May, every personification-.'" Alice looked up. "What is a personification?"

Arthur, who was as white as a sheet, mumbled, "I, uh, I'll tell you later. Please continue."

"As of today, the 26th of May, every personification from every country, including those divided into northern and southern halves, are being gathered and given given the drug MA1 through an injection to the head. This drug can be altered to cover up certain types of memories in most situations. However, contact with a representative of a large portion of the lost memories may cause extremely strong deja vu, and in some cases, even recovered memories." Alice was shaking by now. It all made sense! The large part of her lost memories must have had something to do with Arthur.

"So...does that mean Arthur and I lost memories, too?" Alfred said to no one in particular. The following silence seemed to confirm his suspisions.

"Before I continue," Alice said, "Arthur, can you please tell me what they mean by 'personification'?"

Arthur looked like he wanted to refuse, but Alfred egged him on. "C'mon, Iggy," he said. "They need to know. This obviously involoves them more than we all think."

Arthur was about to protest, but he knew that the American was right. He hesitantly begn to explain. "What they are referring to...are the personifications of countries. When countries or budding colonies are formed, a being is created along with it which has the general personalities of the country's people." Arthur started talking faster, and his speech kept quickening. "When the country is attacked, the being feels it. When the country is destroyed, the being becomes leass immortal and could die easier. These personifications help run their country, and they do all they can for their people. They call each other by the names of their countries, except when they are around humans, they use human names. That is what personifiactions of countries, nations, are."

His audience stared wordlessly at him after he had finished. The silence thickened until Maria asked what each of the girls was thinking: "How do you know all this?"

Arthur looked up at her with emerald green eyes. "Because...both Alfred and I...are nations."

More silence.

"Really?" asked Alice.

"Nope, it's all a hoax, you can go home now, heheh," Alfred said, trying vainly to lighten the mood. All it caused was for Arthur to glare at him.

"Actually, we're telling the truth," Alfred corrected.

"That. Is. So. Cool! What countries are you the personifications of?" asked Emily.

Alfred smiled. "Well, I'm the United States of America and this is England!" he said patting the smaller nation on the back.

"Well my full name is the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, but yes."

"Well, hi!" Emily said enthusiastically.

"Now that that's cleared up, I suppose I'll continue reading now," Alice said.

"'Kay," Emily agreed.

"'This is why it is imperative that the personifications are kept separate from each other, especially those which fill most of their memories. As of now, the scheduled plan is to take the subjects to countries where they will not likely see one another and where they shall remain. Names of subjects and targets which come from the same country are listed in the manila files.'" Alice paused, then said, "That's all there is for the summary."

"...You should look at the files, like it said," Maria suggested. Alice put the summary back in the brown folder and turned her attention to the three files she had separated from the rest. Pulling open the top folder, she saw that the documents belonged to Emily; her photo was in the top right corner of the page and there was a description of her in the same format as the Japanese woman's had been. Alice flipped through the pages until she found one entitled 'Subjects and Targets'. She saw the two pictures underneath, and gasped when she read about the connection.

"What? What is it?!" Emily asked.

"Hang on." Alice quickly opened the other two files to the same page. This confirmed what she had read, but she still couldn't believe it.

"Emily, you and Alfred...are siblings!"

"...R-really?" Emily said, looking over at Alfred, who wore the same shocked expression.

"Maria, you have a brother named Gilbert Beilschmidt. He looks just like you!"

Maria grinned. "Awesome."

"What about you?" Arthur asked, or more like whispered.

"It seems...you are my brother."

"Whoa," Emily and Alfred said together.

"That means," Arthur said, "that you, Maria, and Emily are also personifications!"

At that moment, a loud banging was heard as the front door was kicked down, followed by shouting. As soon as Arthur saw a wall of gas come barreling toward them, he shouted, "Follow me! Quickly!" The others didn't argue.

They ran around out the other side of the room and down into the cellar. Arthur motioned for them to hide in a closet, and they filed in quickly. Arthur closed the door behind them and locked it by muttering a spell, not bothering to hide his magic this time.

"Teach me!" Alfred whined while the others gaped.

"No."

"Aww, why?"

"You're a muggle, so it can't be done. And be quiet."

They sat inside the small room listening to shouting for a few minutes before Emily asked, "What is all this stuff?"

Arthur glanced around quickly before realization hit and he mentally slapped himself.

"Iggy, is this your storage closet?" Alfred whispered.

"Yes," he replied stiffly.

Alice looked around with the others. Unlike the rest of the house, this room was full of objects and very cluttered. She saw a dusty pirate had hanging on the wall and almost remembered why it was important, but her thoughts were lost among the artifacts. She also saw an old musket leaning against the wall near the back. She was about to ask why it was important, but an unexplainable wave of sadness hit her and forced the question to die in her throat.

Soon, they heard footsteps rapidly descending into the cellar. The silence among them was complete, as if the room was empty. More muffled shouting, more footsteps on the stairs, then silence. Moments passed, then the door to the closet came flying open. Troops with gas masks rushed in, accompanied by a black ominous cloud. Alice couldn't see, she couldn't breathe, and someone was violently dragging her by the arm. She heard Maria scream and Alfred shout, but the toxic gas finally took effect and they each lost consciousness.


	16. Here's the Plan

Maria woke up to find herself laying on cold, smooth concrete in darkness. There was light coming from a small lightbulb implanted in the top of the ceiling which was just enough to illuminate the bars on her cell, but that was it. There weren't any windows. She sat up and saw that she, Emily, Arthur, Alfred, and Emily were each in their own cell. Maria's cell walls were probably ten feet in length and width and the ceiling seemed to match the pattern, forming a bleak cube of grey bars and walls around her. Everyone seemed to be awake except for Alice and Alfred. She leaned back and thought until the two woke up and Arthur got everyone's attention.

"We need to find out what day it is, our location, and the time if possible."

"Why is that?" Alice asked.

"Because the World Meeting is Friday." After briefly explaining to the girls what the nations did, or tried to do, at the meetings, Arthur said, "This one is in the building where Alice first saw each other near."

"Well I don't think we're gonna be able to attend this one," said Alfred.

"No, one of us needs to go and alert the others. That way, we'll have reinforcements on the outside to help us get out of here."

"Um, Iggy?" Alfred said. "How is even one of us gonna get out of here?"

"I can try to save enough energy to teleport someone out."

"Why don't you teleport yourself out?" asked Maria.

"It is much easier to concentrate on another person, and I'll need as much concentration as possible if this is going to work."

They stopped discussing their plans of escape when a door at the end of the room opened, letting in bright artificial light as three figures walked in. It was a frizzy-haired nurse flanked by two buff guards. She looked at her clipboard and said, "I need subject E; Alice Kirkland."

The guards opened Alice's cage and each grabbed one of her arms tightly, which wasn't really necessary. They escorted her out, following the nurse, and the door closed behind them, killing the light. What seemed like hours later, Alice returned the same way she had left and was locked back in her cell.

"Subject A; Emily Jones."

The guards took Emily away, who tried her best to look as nonchalant as possible. As soon as the door closed behind them, Alice told the others what had happened.

"They took my blood and did a lot of calculations and measurements. When I was alone with the nurse, I managed to get the information from her that it was for figuring out the proper dosage of the memory drug. She said that we would be given it in three days, which is Friday."

"Do you know our location?" Arthur asked.

"No, she was really strict about that. Although, I'm assuming that we are still fairly near your house because it is only 12:30 in the afternoon."

"Yes, we can't be too far away," Arthur agreed.

"...I think the nurse is on our side," Alice said.

"What makes you say that?"

"She slipped me a piece of paper that told me not to worry. I know we shouldn't trust any of them yet, but I'm just telling you what happened. You can make of it what you wish."

After this conversation, they passed the time by chatting and pretending that they weren't locked in cells. Emily soon returned and Arthur traded places with her. The nurse and the two guard continued to return and leave until everyone had been called up. They were served little bowls of soup later on and somehow managed to fall asleep on the cold, hard floor.

That night, Alice dreamt. She dreamt of dozens of magic spells she had mastered in the past, their names, how to use them, and what they were used for. When she woke up the next morning, or, what they all thought was morning, she remembered some.

She decided to use one of them when a particularly unwanted came in for a visit.

* * *

A tall, skinny woman stepped out of her bright blue buick and locked it over her shoulder. She made her way toward the guards of the secret building holding the subjects in England. Her teal high heels clacked on the grey parking lot and her strawberry blonde hair flipped back and forth, swinging from its position in a pony tail. She importantly flashed her card and a smile at the guards who let her pass.

She felt the need to visit the escapees who she had helped recapture. After all, if it wasn't for her cunning, they would definitely not be in custody right now.

_Those idiots would be chasing their tails without me!_

The woman had convinced the Boss to let her oversee the process of the memories being taken once again, so she would be staying at least until Friday. Ignoring the annoyed looks she got from most of the workers, she strode through the blindingly white hallways in the direction of the room which held the cells. _They're just jealous that I have special permission, _she thought to herself.

After receiving a hesitant wave-through from the worker guarding the cell room, the woman walked into the dimly-lit room and waited for the captives to start cowering before her. Unfortunately, all she got was, "Patricia? Why the Hell are you here?" from Emily.

"I just heard about you all getting caught, so I wanted to come visit! Ya know, cheer you up," she said with mock sympathy.

"You came here to gloat," Maria corected. "You turned us in."

"Yeah," Emily said. "If you want to cheer us up, then the door is over there."

"Well that sure wasn't the greeting I hoped for," Patricia pouted. "Anyway, I just dropped in to see y'all before you forget this whole little adventure of yours. And I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that I'll be standin' by to watch you get injected with the memory drug."

Everyone moaned, which just cheered Patricia up. The last thing they needed was someone as annoying as Patricia being present in their last knowing moments.

"I'll see y'all again Friday, and maybe even sooner because I'll be stayin' here until then, so I might dro in to say 'hi' every so often!" she said enthusiastically. "Toodles!"

Patricia walked, seemingly skipped, back out of the room.

"Well isn't she just a ray of sunshine," Emily sarcastically said.

"I blame Iggy," Alfred said with a grin.

"Wait, what? Why me?!"

"Because you're British!"

Arthur launched into a lengthy argument on why that made absolutely no sense, and Alfred glanced over at Alice, who tried unsuccessfully to hide a grin.

_As long as Alice is smiling...wait, what am I thinking?!_ Alfred hastily looked away from Alice, blushing in the dark, and hoping no one had noticed.

Of course, you can probably guess you did notice.

Luckily for Alfred, Emily decided that now was not the time and that she would tell Alice later, assuming they ever got out with their memories still fresh in their heads.

"...And another thing: being British does not mean-."

"Okay, okay, I get it dude!" Alfred finally interrupted Arthur. "Chill out, I was just joking!"

Arthur huffed and looked away.

"...Um, guys? I have something to tell you." It was Alice who spoke, and she did so tentatively, though there was excitement in her voice. When she saw that everyone was looking at her, she said, "Last night, I dreamt of magice spells and now I remember how to do some of them!"

"That's amazing!" Arthur said.

"That's not all." Alice smiled and brought forth something from behing her back for everyone to see: a ring full of keychains and car key.

"Where did you get that?" Maria asked in awe.

"I teleported it from Patricia's pocket to me. Now whoever goes to the World Meeting will be able to get there quicker. I realized yesterday that whoever went would need to know where this building was in order for him or her to lead the other nations here, and in order for them to know, they would need to be close. Therefore, transportation would be needed as a disguise."

"So a car is perfect cover!" Emily finished. "Dang, it's lucky you thought of that!"

"Yes, I'm glad I realized it." Lookig over at Arthur, she said, "I'll also be able to help you teleport someone out because I remember the spell now."

Arthur nodded. "That is true."

They were talking quite happily after this as if they were not being held captive but instead relaxing back at Arthur's place.

At one point, they even attempted to play a game of Truth or Dare, suggested and pleadedby Emily. It soon ended because a) they couldn't be dared to do anything out of their cells and b) they couldn't ask many Truths for those who only had memory lasting a year.

Later, they were individually taken for more testing, measurements and whatnot, and they returned to more bowls of soup, these much larger to compensate for Breakfast and Dinner. After some asking on Alice's part, the frizzy-haired nurse, Madison, hung a small digital clock on the wall across from the cells. Emily was able to locate the list of what order they would go in to be rid of their memories, and quickly memorized it before the doctor (no, not the Doctor. Silly Whovians.) turned back around. She told the others the schedule once everyone was present.

"Arthur goes at 9:30, Alfred at 9:45, me at 10:00, Alice at 10:15, and Maria at 10:30."

"Maria needs to go then," insisted Arthur. "She is scheduled at the latest, so we must take advantage of that."

_No Francis on the list. Maybe he got out? _Arthur hopefully thought to himself.

No one argued Arthur's statement, but Maria looked a bit uncomfortable with the responsibility of everyone's escape being given to her. "At least tell me where the building is."

Arthur wrote the address on Maria's hand with a Wacky pen he found on Patricia's keyring.

"Alright, how will I know which car is her's?"

"It's...bright blue," Emily said.

"Ah."

"I will teleport you at around 8 in the morning the day after tomorrow," Arthur told her. "But for now, let's try getting some sleep."

Alice looked up at the newly installed clock and saw that it was already past nine o'clock. She, along with the others, agreed that sleep was probably a good idea. But it didn't come easy to any of them.

After all, what if the plan failed?

**A/N so they name the subjects and targets like this:**

**Subject: Those who lost their memory for entire life**

**Target: Those who only lost their memories of the siblings**

**After that, it's the letter of the country they represent.**

**There it is! Now hopefully you understand the method behind my madness. Well...nevermind, I'm still prett insane.**


	17. Never Miss a Meeting

**A/N sorry for being so late on the update, I was being inexcusably lazy and couldn't bring myself to type. Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or the nyo! characters. Only Patricia, the boss, Madison, and those people.**

Thursday morning, a few nurses and doctors and Patricia (who had insisted on being present) sat in laboratory M discussing proper dosages of the memory drug.

Madison said, "We need to know the correct amount of the drug to give target F, and in what ways to alter it."

"Wel, I think-." Patricia started.

"For the alteration, it needs to include the runaway subjects and possibly the past few days just to make sure," a man with a strip of his black buzzcut dyed teal interrupted. Madison scribbled this down in her notes.

"And the dosage?" Madison asked.

"Because it was recent-," Patricia tried again.

"Only one gram," another nurse answered for her, who sat on the edge of one of the sinks next to a nontainer of syringes.

"No respect," mumbled Patricia, though it was loud enough for the others to hear.

A doctor with a snow-white goatee and hair to match said, "When should his injection be scheduled?"

"It would be most convenient to schedule him with the other targets," Madison answered. "For that reason, we should put him with them in their containment cells."

Of course, Patricia was the one to protest this. "The others don't know he is here," she said. "They could plan something if they got in touch with him."

The white-haired man said, "There is no way they would be able to think of some elaborate plan if they only saw him for a few hours." The others in the room agreed with him, nodding their heads, both because they thought it was a good idea and because they wanted to disagree with Patricia.

"Besides," Madison added, "It's quite an inconvenience to keep target F in one random locked room across the building. It less organized. You want to put everyone together for efficiancy," she said.

Everyone but Patricia nodded.

"Then it is settled," the man withe the teal strip of hair said. "We will move Target F today at, say, 5:00 P.M., after we have done final tests on him.

* * *

Another boring day locked in cells passed by. Emily wished she had a harmonica to complete the 'depressed prisoners' scene. She supposed she should be greatful that it was boring rather than frightening and painful, but she still was sick of sitting and staring at the clock. The highlights of the day were being brought soup for meals. Why always soup?!

Much later in the day, they all heard a commotion outside of the door. Emily glanced once again at the numbers glowing in the dim atmosphere. It was 4:56. They had already gone through last-minute calculations, tests, and blood-drawings, so they had no idea what would happen next.

The door opened and in walked two irritated looking guards dragging a man with shoulder-length blonde hair.

"Francis!" Arthur gasped.

Before Francis could respond, the guards opened a cell door across from the others and shoved him harshly inside before locking it back up. They gruffly strode back out of the room and slammed the door behind them. Francis chuckled.

"What did you do to them?" Alfred asked. "They looked like they wanted to punch something."

"Oh, Alfred, you are here, too? Oui, I insulted them very much and I did not make it easy for them to get me in here."

"How long have you been here?" Maria asked.

"A few days. They caught me back at the hotel." He shook his head. "Anyway, Arthur, have you figured out the files?"

"Yes," he said. "As it turns out, these ladies are actually personifications like us."

Francis raised his eyebrows in astonishment.

"Emily is America's sister, Alice is my sister, and Maria is Prussia's sister."

Francis was silent from shock until Emily asked, "So you're like the personification of France?"

"Yes, that is true. How did you know?"

"Your accent I guess."

"Anyway," Arthur interrupted, "we have a plan to get us all out of here."

Arthur explained the plan to Francis, and after he had finished, Francis smiled and said, "That is very clever."

Right then, one of the workers brought their dinner: soup. They talked until it was nearly ten o'clock before going to sleep. Maria stared at the address written on her hand until she had memorized it, just to be sure, before allowing herself to fall asleep.

* * *

Arthur woke himself up at 8:30. He looked to the cell on his right; Alice was sleeping peacefully. Looking to his left, he saw Maria laying on her back, eyes open and staring at the ceiling, just thinking. Not wanting to startle her, he quietly said, "Maria."

She glanced over at him and gave him a thumbs up with one hand and an unconvincing smile.

He knew she was pretty nervous, so he told her, "You'll do great!"

She sighed and moved her head so she was looking up at the ceiling one more.

He tried again, "You will probably get to meet your brother."

She perked up. "Seriously?!"

"Yes. He usually comes to the meetings even when he doesn't need to."

Alice stirred and blinked, her eyes focusing. She was extremely glad that her glasses hadn't fallen off and that she still had them. She sat up and said, "Are we ready?"

Arthur answered, "I suppose as ready as we'll ever be."

Alice looked around and saw the others were still sleeping. "Should we wake them?"

"...I think we can let them sleep," he responded. He hesitated before saying, "Listen, there's...something I want to try."

"I'm listening," Alice said.

"If we connect our powers, we can each be twice as powerful when we teleport Maria. We might be able to improve accuracy enough to put her right into Patricia's car."

"That's amazing!" Alice said. "Let's try it."

Maria clutched the car keys tightly and stood. "Let's get this done."

"Take my hand, Alice!" Their fists connected and together, the two reunited siblings casted a spell which shot a bright beam of light at Maria. As soon as it touched her, it seemed to engulf her and then both the light and Maria disappeared.

"D-did it work?" Alice asked, who had clamped a hand over her eyes.

"Yes!" Arthur said. Alice sighed in relief. Arthur then said, "But she isn't safe yet. She needs to get away from the building first."

* * *

Maria opened her eyes and cheered when she saw she was in Patricia's car. The interior was covered in cheetah print, but at least she knew for a fact that this was the correct car. She jammed the key into the ignition and revved the engine. Soon, she was backing out into the parking lot and cruising toward the guards.

_Oh, the guards. Yikes. _She slammed on the brakes, causing a car behind her to swerve around her.

After searching the backseat for a few minutes, she victoriously hauled up a tube of bright red lipstick, blue eyeshadow, makeup remover (thank god), and, scarily, a brown wig.

She forced herself to put it all on. She looked at herself in the rearview mirror and almost cried.

_I look disgusting. _Then, she realized with a grin, _No, I look like Patricia!_

Maria drove the little car up to the guards and, taking a chance, rolled down the window. Grimacing at the horrible makeup, they waved her through, maybe just so they wouldn't have to look at her face. She did a little victory dance as she drove away from the building. She traveled through a forest and then onto a main road. It took her half an hour to get to London, but once she saw the giant ferris wheel in the distance, she was reassured that she was going in the right direction and soon found her way to the address on her hand.

Maria parked in a 'reserved parking' space outside the World Meeting Place. She was frozen to her seat, her hands still gripping the wheel. _How the Hell am I going to do this? What will make them believe me? _She countered to herself, _Just go for it! _Unfortunately, her thoughts sounded bolder than her actions; she shook as she stepped out of the car. _My brother is in there! _She walked to the front door. She opened it and climbed the stairs before her to the second level. There was a hallway with several doors on either side. As she walked, she heard noise coming from one room: behind the last door on her left side.

She stopped outside it and thought of knocking, but remembered how urgent this was. And what if they locked the door on her? With a deep breath, she turned the handle and pushed open the door.

**A/N I'm sorrrryyyyyy! XD Next chapter will be up soon, so don't be too mad.**

**Oh, and for those of you who didn't catch it, when Arthur and Alice teleported Maria, it was structured like the epic brofist in HetaOni.**

** You're welcome. **

**I don't own HetaOni.**


	18. Help is on the Way

**A/N The story is almost finished! But I won't be posting for a week after this update because Romans (credits for 'Because Romans' goes to roserycus77) XD.**

The nations were gathered at the World Meeting Place in London, arguing about why England, France, and America were missing.

"Well where could they possibly be, aru?" China asked.

"They haven't been seen since the meeting last week," Japan said. "Do you think something happened to them?"

"I don't believe so," Germany answered. "All three of them not present? They are most likely with each other."

"B-but what if something did happen to them?" Veneziano cried. "They could be in trouble! Or hurt! Or without food!"

Before Germany could try to calm him down, Romano stepped in front of his brother and said, "My fratello is right, you potato head! Don't you fucking touch him!"

Spain piped up, "I agree with Lovi!"

"That's just because it's me, you bastard," Romano protested, but his face turned as red as a tomato.

"What if-?" Canada tried to voice his opinion.

"I don't know what happened, but it's totally un-awesome!" Prussia pouted.

"Don't worry," Russia smiled. "I will find the problem and stab it with my pickaxe."

"Excuse me?" It was a girl's voice. They all quit talking and looked to the door, which they hadn't realized had been opened. Standing in the doorway was a young woman with long, white har and a similar complexion. She wore a short, black dress with leggings and a leather jacket. The nations froze and wondered both what she had heard and why she was here.

"I-." She couldn't speak. They were all staring at her. _God damnit, Maria, this has to happen now?! _she cursed herself.

"Hello, I am Kiku Honda." The nations were surprised to see Japan had arisen from his chair and was walking over to the girl. "How may we help you?" he kindly asked.

Maria knew he seemed familiar. So did his last name...that was it! The girl Maria and the others had seen in that file, Sakura, must be his sister!

"Oh, I am Maria Beilschmidt." The nations tensed as they heard her last name, especially Germany and Prussia. Japan concealed his feelings, just like he always did. "Anyway," she said, now facing the rest of the room, "I need everyone's help. Alf-, I mean, America, England, and France are all in trouble.

"How do you know them?" Germany demanded.

"It's a long story, but you need to come. All their memories are about to be wiped, and I don't know what they'll do to everyone, and-." she stopped when she saw the looks on their faces. They didn't believe her.

She quickly regained her composure. "Look, England gave me this address!" She held out her hand for them to see, hoping they would recognise his handwriting.

"This could be a trap," Spain said.

China nodded in agreement.

"N-no, please!" She was beginning to panic. "It's not a trick, I swear!" Her eyes then focused on to someone far in the back of the room. Their eyes locked. The other nations looked back and forth between the two, just now noticing how similar the they looked.

Prussia soon blinked and hesitantly asked, "Do I know you?"

"Ja, you do," Maria said, tears brimming at her eyes. She tore her eyes off her brother to address the others. "This is what I meant when I was talking about them losing their memories."

"How do I know you then?" Prussia asked.

She was about to tell him, but decided sadly that now was not the time for a reunion. "I will tell you later. But right now, we need to help those who are in serious danger,"

"I believe you." The words were out of Prussia's mouth before he could register what he was saying. When everyone looked at him, he swallowed and confirmed, "We should trust her."

They all agreed.

"What now?" Romano asked.

Maria said, "Follow me!" She led them downstairs and into the little parking lot. She said, "Okay, I'll try to give you a quick summary. Basically, this secret organization known as the USC decided it would be a great idea to take personifications and make them lose certain memories. A girl named Alice Kirkland came to London last week right after the World Meeting and saw England. They both knew they had forgotten something important and tried to figure it out the next day but couldn't. They met a girl named Emily F. Jones and they came to rescue me the next morning. Then we went to get help from France but the USC found us and we got a helicopter lift out from America. We looked through the files we had stolen and found out that each country was represented by two personifications, but only one sibling knew this. The other sibling was living a normal human life because their memories of being a nation had been taken away. Then the USC knocked down the door and captured us for a few days. Today, Alice and Arthur teleported me out and I drove here in a little blue car."

The nations tried to process what she had said. Prussia broke the silence by saying," Then, you're my sister?"

She smiled and said, "I am."

He took her into a big hug. When they seperated, he said, "Let's go kick some ass."

They took two cars, one of them being Germany's car, the other being Maria's "rental". They sped away from the city and toward the building which held the missing nations.

* * *

"Everyone up!"

Alice, Arthur, Francis, Alfred, and Emily stirred when they heard that recognisable overly-cheery voice. When they blinked open their eyes, they saw Patricia standing before them in front of several guards. "Are you ready?" she chirped.

They said nothing, but simply stared at her with pure malice.

"Alrighty then!" she continued anyway. "I believe that the boys are first up." The guards opened the doors to Francis', Arthur's, and Alfred's cell.

"You're taking them all at once?" Alice asked, trying to hide her panic.

"Why, yes. We decided it would speed things up if we gave them their treatments all at once in one room." Thankfully for the nations, she didn't notice the girls' frightened faces or the empty cell on the end.

She snapped her fingers and led the others out. Arthur looked at Emily and gave her a reassuring smile, trying to make her feel better. She smiled sadly back at him, and then he was gone, along with the light, as the door slammed shut.

"Do you know what this means?" Alice said, her voice trembling. She felt like she was about to hyperventilate. Before Emily could say anything, she answered herself. "They'll bring us in early and notice Maria is gone. Then they'll go looking for her and maybe capture the other personifications as well!"

"Hey, don't worry bro," Emily tried to calm her down. "Maria's got this. And she has a bunch of kick-ass immortal beings with her."

Alice sighed. "I suppose."

Emily glanced at the clock. It was 9:30.

_Come quickly Maria._

* * *

Arthur, Francis, and Alfred were herded through the obscenely white hallways filled with bright lights and into a large room nearly as dark as the cells they had been kept in. There were a few chairs that looked like they had been stolen from a dentist's office, though equipped with straps to hold down patients.

Or victims.

Alfred knew Maria needed more time, so as he was being forced into the room, he quickly nodded at Arthur and dropped to the floor as he feigned unconsciousness. Arthur caught on almost immediately and dropped like a rock seconds later. Francis followed pursuit. Doctors and nurses rushed in as they tried to figure out what was happening. The guards dragged the bodies into the chairs and the nations "woke" ten minutes later, when they heard someone suggest injecting them with a dangerously high level of caffeine even though that mixed with the memory drug could be catastrophic.

As they jerked "awake", the doctors rushed to their side to make sure they weren't going to suddenly die, and gave the 'okay' to commence. Soon, a large man walked in through the doors. He was dressed in a suit, was bald, and had thick black sunglasses covering his eyes. He grinned slightly and muttered, "Gotten into some trouble now, have we?"

He looked at them each in turn. "Are you all ready to go back to working like normal?"

They said nothing. Francis narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well this is a quiet group. Let's get this over and done with." He held out his hand and a nurse they recognised as Madison placed a syringe filled with blue liquid in his palm.

"Oh, Hell no!" Alfred struggled in his restraints as the man walked slowly over to him.

"Who are you?" Arthur called, trying to distract him for the moment at least.

Without looking away from Alfred, the man smoothly replied, "What the nurses and doctors have been referring to as 'the Boss', that is me. I am the head of this corporation.

The Boss, without warning, plunged the needle into Alfred's forehead.

"Alfred!" Arthur shouted. He fought the straps holding his arms, legs, and head, but it was no use; even America, with his super strength hadn't been able to break through the heavy metal clasps.

Alfred grimaced and blinked rapidly for a few seconds before slumping against the chair, truly unconcsious.

Patricia giggled as she watched from the wall near the door.

"Now," the Boss said after he had been given two more syringes, "Who's next?"

**A/N I know that's an annoying place to end a chapter but I can't stay up later writing, and I'm leaving tomorrow at 5:30, so yeah :p see you all next week, and please review and follow! :D**


	19. Shipping Pranks

**A/N I'm back~ **

**England: It's about time! America, the frog, and I have been unconscious for over a week to the followers!**

**Maria: I brought the nations don't worry, I'm here to save you guys.**

**America: Heh, she should get hero training from me!**

**England: *smacks him with a newspaper***

**Me: ...and there's...some more usuk...*hoping they didn't hear.***

**England and Alice: WHAT?!**

**America and Emily: *about to protest but then see the English nations' faces* HAHAHAHAAAA!**

**France: Ohonhonhon~**

**Me:...Anyway, next chapter. It's a bit long...**

Maria parked Patricia's car along the side of the road in the middle of a forest, and the car following her did the same. The trees cast strange shadows over the road, and it was much gloomier than before they had entered the woods. Maria shivered, for it was colder now that the sun was hidden completely.

Once they had huddled together into a clump, Maria said, "I'm sure some of them have already been given the drug, so we should keep an eye out for the antidote." She gestured to the shady road ahead. "Further down is the building where everyone is being kept. First, we must get past the guards which stand at the entrance to the parking lot. There are also probably people guarding the front entrance."

Russia smiled and pulled out his sinkpipe. "I will just bash their skulls in, it is no problem!"

Veneziano hid behind Germany.

"Let's...try not to kill them," Maria suggested. "But if you could knock them out, then great."

He looked slightly disappointed but nodded. The group walked down for about five minutes before hiding at the edge of the forest. They peered through the branches and saw said guards.

"Alright, just go and-." Maria said as she turned to face Russia. She saw nothing but bushes and undergrowth. "Where did he go?" The others turned and saw he wasn't there.

"There he is!" China pointed to the guards. He had somehow gotten over to them without anyone noticing. He was currently hiding behind the box which one of the guards sat in, guarding the buttons which triggered the alarm and let cars through.

In one swift movement, he reached in through the open window and pressed down on a part of the guard's neck. He slumped back against his chair. Luckily, the other two guards didn't notice. Russia snuck around the back side of the box and clapped his hand over the mouth of the nearest guard. He was rendered unconscious in the same way. With only one guard remaining, he "lightly" clipped his head with his sinkpipe, and he collapsed.

Once all three were out cold, the nations clamboured out of the forest and over to Russia. He adjusted his scarf slightly and said, "What next?"

"There might be guards at the entrance, but I'm not sure," Maria said.

"I'll check, you all stay here, da?" With that, he was flying toward the building. He vanished around the corner.

They all waited in silence. They all jumped when they heard a scream of pain. "At least we know what he is doing," muttered China.

Soon they saw Russia reappear near the building. He nodded at them to come. Once they had reached him, Germany asked, "What did you do to them?"

"I just knocked them out. Except for one."

"What did you do to that one?" Spain asked suspiciously.

"Oh, he tried to shoot me, so I swung my sinkpipe at his hand to knock away his gun and I broke his hand as well. Then I knocked him out."

"Well, I guess it's safe now," Prussia said.

"No," they heard a voice say. They turned to look and were slightly surprised to see a nation with strong resemblance to America, except he was holding a small white bear.

"Canada," Russia smiled.

"Listen," he whispered, "How will we get in? We can't just waltz in there!" They were shocked to hear anger in his voice. "They will recognize us! Then, they'll make us lose our memories, too, and we won't remember that we have sisters!"

Spain looked at the unconscious guards and smiled. "I have an idea."

* * *

The nations walked into the building, hoping desperately that their plan would work. They had, with some difficulty, managed to slip on the uniforms of the unconscious guards, except for Maria, who kept on her black dress. Spain and Prussia each took one of her arms and escorted her roughly into the building, followed by the rest of the nations. Prussia got the attention of the first nurse he saw, saying, "We've got a runaway here. Can you take us to her cell room?"

"Actually," the nurse said, "I'll take you to the laboratory where they are giving them injections. Subject P is the last who needs to be given the drug."

As the nurse and the nations walked, the nurse said, "Thank goodness you found her. Subjects A and E either didn't know where she had gone or weren't telling us." The nurse rounded a corner and walked up to a door which was labeled, 'Lab 10'.

"In here," she said, unlocking it and opening it for them. Prussia and Spain nodded to her and they and the nations walked into the dark room. They all had to work hard to keep straight faces; what they saw scared them. There were two young women strapped to chairs on opposite sides of the room, both unconscious. The Boss turned to face them and grinned slightly.

"I see you have found and succesfully returned the missing Subject. Good work." Luckily, the dimness of the light and his sunglasses prevented him from recognizing them. "Bring her to me."

Spain and Prussia hesitated for a second, but walked Maria over to the man. "Put her in the chair," he ordered. They strapped her in.

"Now, Madison," he pivoted to face the nurse, "give me the needle."

Madison stepped forward. She looked at Prussia's and Maria's pleading face. She knew who they were. She looked back at the Boss.

"No."

She let the syringe drop and the glass shattered on the floor, splattering it with the blue liquid.

The Boss didn't even flinch. "Escort Madison into a vacant cell," he called to the doctors behind him. "I will deal with her later." When nothing happened, he turned around to look behind him. All the doctors and nurses who had stood by to observe, including Patricia, were laying in a heap. The nations had used various techniques they had learned throughout the years to silently render each person unconscious. Now, only the Boss, Madison, and the nations remained in the room. The Boss finally recognized them and his eyebrows shot up in shock.

Maria said, "Do you think you guys can take him out?"

"I'll do the honors," Prussia said, cracking his knuckles. _He was going to hurt my sister. My _sister.

The Boss backed away quickly. Though he put on quite a show to scare his employees into obedience, he was truly a coward. In his haste, he stumbled into China, who pushed him away. The Boss turned in time to see a fist flying right at him. He collapsed onto the floor and his suglasses flew off, revealing that his eyes were completely normal.

The nations all turned and looked at Madison. "Why did you help us?" Spain asked.

"I'm undercover, a member a secret agency of Britain," she said.

"How come you gave the drug to everyone else then?" Romano objected.

"I was waiting for the right moment. Had I refused, I would have ultimately been discovered."

"We need to move," Germany interrupted. "Workers could come in at any second. Are we taking her with us?"

The nations nodded.

"Alright then. Where are France, America, and England?"

"I will show you." She walked to the back of the room, followed by the others, and opened a door to a closet. She wheeled out the three sleeping nations who were each on a seperate gurney. They crowded around them, and Maria called, "Hey! Does anyone want to get me outta this thing?"

Prussia hurried back and unlocked her restraints. "Danke, bruder."

"Kesesese~ no problem."

They walked back to the crowd of nations.

"How do we wake them up?" Japan asked.

Madison took a small vile from her pocket which was filled with a powdery orange substance. "If they smell this, they will wake right up, but they'll still be loopy, and might have a headache since we gave them a strong dose of a drug which knocks them right out." She uncapped the vile and put it under each of their noses in turn. They immediately began to stir.

America woke up first. He groaned and put a hand over his eyes as he sat up. "Agh...my head..."

"A-america?" Veneziano said.

He removed his hand from his eyes and looked around, confused. "Hey, what are you all doing here? Wait, where am _I_?" He looked at Maria. "Who is she?"

Maria frowned. "Well, we know it worked."

England yawned and sat up, immediately noticed he was surrounded by his fellow nations. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

France woke up last, stretching. "Why are you all here, mes amis?" he asked, not in the least bit concerned.

"There is a truck outside we can use," Madison said to the surrounding nations. "Once we have gotten away from here, I will give you all the antidote."

"Then let's help them get there, aru," China said.

"What? Psh, we don't need help!" said America. He swung his legs over the side of the gurney and hopped off. His legs nearly collapsed, but he caught himself by grabbing the side of the gurney. "What the Hell?"

"You're weak," Madison told him. "Everything will be explained soon." Japan and China stepped forward and let America lean on them for support.

"Some of us need to go get Emily and Alice," Maria said. Russia and Canada followed her back over to the sleeping girls.

"So," Canada asked Maria, "Alice is England's sister and Emily is Al's sister, eh?"

"Yes."

They all worked on loosening the straps, and they soon had freed them. Canada picked up Emily and Russia carried Alice. As they brought them over to the others, Canada looked at Emily's peaceful face. _She really does resemble Al,_ he thought. Prussia and Spain were helping France and England was leaning on Germany and Veneziano, who had wanted to help Germany despite his fear of England.

They all walked through a door on the side of the room and into the brightness of daytime. They squinted and continued on for a minute until they had reached the grassy section near the edge of the parking lot.

Madison said, "I'll fetch the truck."

"Wait," Maria said, "can you give me that vile you used so I can wake up Emily and Alice?"

She smiled and handed it to her before beginning to jog over to the truck at the far end of the lot.

America, England and France sat down on the ground about thirty feet from Maria and the sleeping girls.

Maria waved the vial under their noses and they woke up right away. The look on both their faces was pure confusion.

"Where am I?" said Alice. "...Who am I?"

Emily said, "I can't remember. Why can't we remember anything?"

Maria looked at them sadly. "Your name is Alice and yours is Emily. I will tell you more later." She left them sitting on the grass and walked over to Prussia, who stood behind the three who were sitting down. America looked around and his eyes caught onto the two girls sitting across the lawn. He beckoned for Prussia to come over.

"Who are they?"

"The one with the blue dress and pigtails is Alice, and the girl with short hair is Emily," he answered.

"Alice is adorable!"

Prussia sounded his famous cackle and Maria covered her mouth with both hands, attempting to stifle her laughter.

Then, she had an amazing Idea.

Still laughing, she tugged on her brother's sleeve and led him over to where the others couldn't hear. "I have the perfect idea for a prank!" she said, her eyes shining with excitement. "We should tell America and Alice that they are dating, and England and Emily that they are dating!"

Prussia smiled broadly. "Kesesese~ you _are_ my sis!"

They walked back over to where America and England were sitting, catching the last parts of their conversation.

America said,"...Alice, the one with the blue dress, am I right?"

England replied, "I think...Emily...is cute." He blushed furiously and America smiled at him.

"England, America." Prussia called their attention, attempting a straight face. They turned around, still in a sitting position, and looked up at him.

"We have decided it would be okay to tell you both that you are in relationships and you forgot about them when your memories were wiped. America, you are going out with Alice. England, you are going out with Emily."

Both gaped, one from pure shock and the other from happiness.

Maria jogged over to Emily and Alice, who were having almost the exact conversation.

"...Yeah, the guy with the glasses, he was staring at you!" Emily winked at Alice.

"Oh," Alice blushed. "I guess...he is pretty cute."

"I think the guy with the scruffy hair is hot!"

Maria kneeled down and they looked at her.

"We've decided it would be okay to tell you both that before you lost your memories, you were in relationships with those two." She pointed to America and England. "Alice is dating Alfred, the taller one with the brown jacket, and Emily is dating Arthur, the dude with the big eyebrows."

They both blushed.

"So...what now?" Emily asked.

"We told them the same thing," she said. "You should go talk to them. Can you walk?"

Emily jumped right up, only wobbling a little. Alice hesitantly got up. _They've recovered quickly, _Maria thought as she led them over to their 'boyfriends'.

Alfred clapped Arthur on the shoulder and said, "They're comin' over here!" They got up and helped Arthur up, who straightened his tie and brushed himself, much to the amusement of Alfred. They went to go meet their 'girlfriends'.

Emily was the first to speak. "Well, howdy Arthur!"

"Hello, Emily." _So she's..American?_

"...Apparently we're going out?"

"That's what I'm told," he grinned a little. "I suppose if we lost our memories we should try reforming the relationship by talking?"

"Sure!"

Alfred's and Alice's initial conversation went similarly.

Alfred said, "Hey, Alice!"

"...Hi," she said shyly.

"Wow," he said, looking through her glasses, "Your eyes are beautiful!"

"Oh," she smiled a little and her face turned dark pink. "Thank you, Alfred."

"So, you are from England?" he said, noticing the accent?

"I...don't really remember but I suppose I must be." She smiled up at him. "Maybe we should talk and try to remember?"

"Good idea!" They started chatting away.

Meanwhile, Maria and Prussia were getting the others in on the joke. Russia, Romano, Spain, China, Veneziano, Japan, and France went along with it fairly willingly. When Prussia asked Germany, he frowned and said, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh c'mon, West!"

He sighed. "...Fine."

When Maria asked Canada, he widened his eyes. "What? But, I don't want Al to regain his memory and then be confused or embarrased!"

Maria said, "Don't worry. Emily told me that she actually did have a crush on England, and Alice liked your bro, but she told me she mustn't tell anyone, so keep this a secret! Also, I noticed the guys trying to make them feel better when we were stuck in the cells. I'm sure they have crushes on them as well, so all is fine!"

Canada didn't look very convinced, but his resistance crumbled when Maria did her puppy dog face. "Oh,..okay."

"Yay, thanks Canada!" she hugged him quickly before jogging away.

Canada stood frozen to the spot. He didn't get hugs often, since people didn't remember him, but he decided he liked hugs.

By the time the truck had wheeled up to the group, both couples were very comfortable wih each other, as if they had known each other for many years. Madison opened the door to the enormous trunk, revealing it was actually more like an RV in the interior; there were cabinets lining the walls near the back and in front there were several beds, alond with a few lamps and flashlights. Everyone climbed in and took a seat somewhere.

Alfred sat down on a bed on the left side of the truck with Alice and he slung his arm around her shoulder. She snuggled up to him.

Emily and Arthur walked in holding hands and sat on the bed to the right of the other couple.

The reunited Prussian siblings sat across from the lovebirds, admiring their handiwork.

Once everyone had gotten settled, the door was shut and Madison began driving away. The guards hadn't reawakened and were laying unconscious on the side of the road, in their underwear. The vehicle breezed by them, driving around the board, which was down at the moment. Everyone cheered when they reached the highway. Prussia was slightly concerned about leaving his car behind, but Maria convinced him that they would come back for it.

"We should go to the highest authorities in the area," Japan suggested.

"As in...the Queen?!" Maria said.

"I'm sure England can help us set up an appoinment."

England blinked and shot an annoyed look at Japan, tilting his head at Emily. "It's Arthur."

"Or Iggy," Emily smiled. "Can I call you that?"

Before he could respond, Alfred said, "Yes, call him that! He says he doesn't like it but he actually does."

Arthur rolled his eyes at the young nation.

They drove on for away, eventually arriving in a vacant parking lot. Madison parked the vehicle and walked into the back. "Are you all ready to remember everything?"

They all nodded and some called out, "Yes!"

Arthur gave Emily's hand a reassuring squeeze and she looked lovingly at him. Alice snuggled closer to Alfred and he grinned.

Maria and her bro looked at each other, seemingly thinking the same thing: _Why won't they just kiss already?!_

"I'm going to release a chemical into the air," said Madison. "You all need to breathe in deeply through your nose." She took out a large vial filled with a clear, watery substance. "Here goes nothing." She pulled off the cork and the room was filled with a scent similar to clean laundry. The nations breathed it in and saw lights of all colors flash before their eyes. They clutched at their heads.

Their memories were returning at last.


	20. I Remember Now!

**A/N hi everyone! This is the last chapter before the epilogue/very last chapter/whatever you call it! O.O**

**I'm doing the pov for the memories returning from Emily because I know the most about her history and I wanted the perspective to be from one of the sisters. Also, Madam Natalya of Awesomeness brought up a good point, so I included explanation of the needle in there. **

**Here you go!**

Emily felt her entire life come crashing around her like a raging river. She was pulled under, and she fell softly down into a field. Everything was so big to her, except her brother, who stood next to her, frightened. One of the two men came up to them, kneeling down to their size. He seemed nice. But who was the person behind him? He was covering his face with his hands as he sat. He was sad? Oh no! They rushed over to him and Emily tugged on his shirt. He lowered his hands slowly and revealed his face. England?

Flashes of the journey, the arrival, building the colonies up raced before her eyes. Annoyance filled her as they were taxed with out representation. She watched as tea cascaded over the sides of a ship in the Boston Harbour. Then sadness, anger, a need for freedom, and more unnamed emotions ran through her, and she stood defiantly in a field next to Al, her hair and outfit soaked with rainwater.

"We need our freedom!" Al shouted through the downpour at two figures standing opposite him. The England siblings.

"I won't allow it!" Arthur rushed at her brother with his bayonet. The atmosphere rippled and she stood across from her brother instead. They charged at each other, backed by their own armies, and as they were about to clash, the space around her changed and she was thrown forward by momentum.

She skidded onto the floor of her's and Al's house. She watched as letters piled up at the door. The Boss had told her not to open or touch them. "They want us to come out of isolationism," he had said. She stood herself up and it was the roaring twenties. She danced with her brother at a speakeasy, doing the Charleston. Suddenly, she and her brother collapsed to the ground as a sense of dread and depression overwhelmed them. She spun head over heels into Hawaii as Japanese aircraft flew overhead, dropping bombs onto her fleet of war ships. One of the blasts threw her backward and she landed in the middle of an enormous crowd. She heard a voice say, "I have a dream today!" and the crowd exploded in applause.

Suddenly, she was dressed in loose, colorful clothing with beads hanging from her neck and a headband poofing up her hair. She looked to her left and saw Al walking with her, sporting a tie die shirt and peace sign necklace. His outfit dulled in color as it dissolved back into his bomber jacket and brown clothes. He lay weakly on his bed, keeping tissues to his nose to try and ebb the blood flow. She was doing the same from her own bed. She slowly turned her head toward a calendar hanging on the wall. It was September 11, 2001.

The numbers changed and it was November 8, 2008. She sat up and looked the other way to see Alfred cheering as Barack Obama, the first African American president, was elected to office. Lights flashed painfully in her eyes and she was tightly bound to a chair. The Boss adavanced on her, syringe in hand. Time skipped forward and she watched from the sidewalk as Alice and Arthur locked eyes. She ran to catch up with Alice, pitching herself into the mob of people. She pushed through them and ended up in Maria's basement, no, the hotel. Wait, the files!

"I need to get the files," she heard herself say.

Arthur said, "The members of the USC might already be there, and I won't allow you to get captured!"

_I won't allow it!_

The sentence echoed in her mind, as she now knew where she had heard him say it before. She ran ahead of everyone to the front doors of the hotel. She pushed them outward into the bright sunlight and stumbled onto the lawn outside the building where she had been kept for three days, into Arthur's arms. She looked up at him and he smiled. The world around her dissolved into light and her eyes flew open. She was back in the truck with everyone.

She saw Alfred snap out of his daze and was looking around, bewildered. The others were still staring at nothing, reclaiming their memories, for they had many more than the Americans did.

But they didn't stay that way for long.

Seconds later, Alice and Alfred jerked awake. Emily realized in horror that she was still holding certain Englishman's hand. The couples lookes at each other in shock before pulling away from each other, turning opposite ways.

Maria and Gilbert couldn't help it. They started snickering.

Arthur and Albert turned to face them, their glares burning holes into the Prussian siblings' souls.

"Why would you tell us that we were...you know...?!" Arthur said angrily at them.

"I'm not allowed to tell you my reasoning, but I can assure you it was a noble cause," Maria said, still smiling.

"But she is.." Alfred beckoned to Alice, who was hiding her face, "his," he pointed at Arthur, "..ya know...sis!" He blushed even more.

Germany got up and said, "Let's just calm down, we have bigger things to worry about. This isn't over yet. We still need to retrieve everyone's lost sibling and give the antidote to everybody."

He sat down with a sigh, blushing a little as he recalled the detail that he and Veneziano's sister had been secretly going out for over a year before they had lost their memories.

Tense silence followed, which slowly escalated into chaos as the nations began to argue about which of their siblings would be saved first.

"Are you kidding me? My sorella is still with those idiots!"

"Yes, well so is ma soeur!"

"I want my sister back, too, da?"

"They might not give her any tomatoes!"

"What if they keep her away from pasta, or she doesn't have any art supplies!?"

"What about my sis, aru?"

"Everyone just shut up!"

They quieted down and looked at Germany, who had stood up once again.

"The longer we fight, the longer it will take to get anyone's sibling back. Now let's get a move on and have England go talk to the Queen to figure things out."

"We can walk from here," Madison said.

"Great, then everyone out!"

They hefted the trunk door open and spilled out, forming a somewhat manageable clump. Unlike in the truck, they were mostly quiet, only sometimes saying something briefly to one another.

As they walked, the American siblings and the English siblings were thinking the same thing: Were our feelings just a prank and nothing more? If so, then why do I still feel...that way?

America and England admitted to themselves, _I can't get her out of my mind. _

Emily and Alice thought, _Even if it was a joke, I still felt for him before, I remember that now. _

Suddenly, Alice thought of something off the topic of Alfred.

"Uh, Madison?" she started.

"Yes, dear?"

"How would the Boss be able to inject that needle into our brains without it being stopped by our skull?"

"Oh, while you were all unconscious a year ago, you apparently went through a surgery which made a hole in the skull, which was replaced with a durable, yet soft, material."

"That's creepy," Maria said, overhearing.

They arrived soon and were let through by guards after they spotted England. Once they were inside, England turned to them and said, "Alice and I should go talk to her alone. And because she lost her memory of Alice as well, I need the antidote."

Madison handed him the vial. No one protested about them going alone, but Maria looked disappointed about not meeting the Queen and Alice looked extremely nervous as she stepped up to her brother. He led her down the hall and vanished around a corner.

The others talked quietly for a few minutes to pass the time. Emily decided it would be a good time to ask for some advice from her bro.

"Hey, Al?" She said, looking at him with goofily big eyes.

"Hey, what?" he smiled.

"What if..um..so if..you know..ugh I don't know..."

"It's about Iggy, isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm the hero! Heroes always know these things." He looked down. "Truthfully, I was thinking about Alice as well."

"Do you think...they still feel for us?" she whispered hopefully.

"I don't know," he whispered back. Emily was surprised to hear sadness edging his voice. She realized with a start that he was afraid of losing a possible relationship with Alice.

She sighed and gave him a hug. "So what now?"

He hugged her back, saying, "We see what happens."

They pulled apart as the two they had been talking about returned.

Alice happily said, "The Queen has ordered that the leaders of each country shall be contacted and told of the situation!"

"Then," England said, "The special undercover forces of each country will be sent to contain the members of the USC and rescue the missing nations."

They all smiled with relief, patting each other on the back. They walked back outside and Madison stopped.

"I suppose I should report back," she said. "Good luck to all of you!" She turned and walked back inside, accompanied by several guards.

"So," Spain said. "What should we do now?"

France grinned and England shot him a look. "Whatever you are thinking, the answer is absolutely not."

Maria suddenly thought of an idea. "I know!"

**A/N Last chapter coming soon!**


	21. Family Reunion

**A/N Last chapter! I'm so sad about this story ending, but thank you everyone for reading this. I even have a special surprise at the end, just for you! Please review and all that, I love reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or nyo!talia characters or any of that amazingness.**

**Maria: Is this really the end?**

**Arthur: It certainly appears so...**

**Emily: Stop it! No way this is the end.**

**Australia831: CALM THYSELVES. Just let the people read.**

**Alfred: Yeah, guys, JEEZ.**

After the Queen had been told the situation and the group of nations had walked outside, Maria convinced them that they needed to celebrate. They agreed on going out to dinner (in Francis' country since no one wanted to eat English food), and they all went back to their own homes afterward. Alfred, Arthur, and Gilbert helped their sisters get readjusted to living with them once again. All the nations who hadn't gone on the rescue mission were informed on what was going on and given the antidote. All the world waited tensely for the day when they would be called to be reunited with their sister or brother.

One month later, that call came. The nations gathered at the World Academy where they would, for some of the year, normally be learning more about general subjects taught in school. They were herded into the cafeteria where tables had been set up. Most of their bosses, the leaders of their country, were present, and sat in chairs against the wall, looking out on the cafeteria from a small stage.

Japan's boss stepped forward and called everyone's attention through a microphone. The nations quieted down and turned to see the man.

"Currently," he said, "everyone's missing siblings are gathered in the gymnasium, being given the antidote so they will remember their past. They will be coming here soon."

The nations began chatting excitedly as they envisioned being reunited with their sibling. Minutes later, all Hell broke loose as the crowd made up mostly of young women rushed into the cafeteria. The nations who had been waiting at tables stood up and rushed into the crowd, trying to find his or her own sibling. The entire Academy echoed with sound as they called each other's names. Once they found each other, they would force their way out of the crowd and then have a proper reunion. There were many tears of joy and hugs, and also there was concern for the well being of the sibling who had stayed with a fake family. Maria and Gilbert were ecstatic as both 'Bad Touch Trios' were reunited.

The American and English siblings sat at tables on opposite sides of the cafeteria, watching as the other nations were happily talking with their family member.

Emily looked over at Arthur, then at Alfred. "Now?"

He smiled, determination glowing in his eyes. "Now."

They simultaneously got up and began walking over to the English nations' table. Arthur and Alice saw them coming. They stood up and went to meet them, for they had something to tell them. They separated into twos so each 'couple' could talk to each other in private.

Alfred said to Alice, "So, I know what happened in the truck was a prank, but...I can't get you off my mind, and I like you, and I was wondering if you would go out with me?"

Alice smiled broadly. "Yes, I will!"

Alfred, who had been expecting rejection, perked up considerably and his eyes widened. "That's great!"

On the other side of the room, Emily said to Arthur, "Listen, Iggy, in the truck..."

"I'm sorry about that," he said, thinking he had embarrassed her by holding her hand.

By apologizing, Emily thought he meant that he didn't like her that way. Her expression turned sad. "Oh, it's...nothing. I mean, there's no problem." She turned and began walking quickly away, trying not to let him see her red face.

"W-wait, Emily!" He ran out in front of her. "I...care about you and would like to ask you if you would be my girlfriend?"

She looked up at him, surprised, and giggled. "Totally I will!" She hugged him tightly.

He chuckled and hugged back.

Meanwhile, everyone had found their sibling and were talking, but many of them kept glancing at other nations longingly.

When Francoise, Francis' sister, noticed this, she tugged on her brother's sleeve. "It looks like many her have been having secret relationships or feelings toward one another, non?"

He looked around and smiled deviously when he saw what she meant. He also saw Alfred and Alice sitting very close together at a table, holding hands, and Arthur and Emily hugging.

He said, "You are correct, ma soeur. And look at les angleterres et les americains. It seems they are quite close, ohonhonhon~."

She smiled at him and looked back around the room, her eyes catching onto Ludwig and N. Italy's sister, Daisy. "Oh, look brother!" she said, pointing at them.

As soon as Daisy had seen Ludwig, she had run up to him and thrown herself into his arms. As they held each other, they agreed that their secret relationship shouldn't be kept a secret any longer. Ludwig bent down and pressed his lips against hers. Daisy stood on her tiptoes and kissed back, closing her eyes.

The other nations quickly caught sight of this and a collective "Awwwwwww," rang throughout the cafeteria, sponsored by all the nations.

Well, except for Romano and his sister, Katrina, who were being held back barely by the two Spanish siblings, Antonio and Carmen.

"Try to calm down, Roma!" Carmen said, attempting to stop Romano from charging at Ludwig.

"No, that's my other sister, and that stupid wurst head has his hands on her!"

Suddenly, she thought of an idea.

She took hold of his shoulders and turned him to face her. Before he could say anything, she gave him a kiss right on the lips.

His face turned redder than a tomato and he couldn't make a sound.

Katrina was stunned, and she looked both surprised and actually a little jealous.

"Aw, are you wanting a kiss, too?" Antonio said to her.

"N-no, you idiot, I don't-." He silenced her with a kiss anyway.

As everyone smiled at all the lovey-dovey stuff happening around them, Mathieu and his sister walked over to the Prussians.

Mathieu said, "Hi, I just wanted to re-introduce you to my sister, Marguerite."

"You can just call me Meg if you want," he small, blond girl said shyly.

"Hey, Mattie, look!" Maria said, pointing to Antonio and Katrina.

"What? I don't know what you are pointing at."

"Here," she led him away through the crowd as to get a better view, leaving Gilbert and Meg alone. Gilbert's chick flew around his head and landed again in his hair.

"So, birdie-." He laughed, "I don't know why I just called you birdie."

She blushed and smiled. "That's okay. I actually kind of like it as a nickname."

He said, "Awesome! I shall from now on call you Birdie! So, Birdie, as I was going to say, I think you're cute."

She blushed and hid her face behind her hands.

Gilbert's eyes widened, as he was afraid he had upset her. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to come on too strong or anything."

She looked back up at him and smiled brightly.

"No, it's a compliment, thank you."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

The Danish siblings found the Norwegian siblings and Mathias began chatting up Lovise. "Hey, so it's cool that you're back! I mean, I didn't miss you because I didn't remember you existed, but when I did remember, I missed you a whole bunch and-."

Lovise unemotionally grabbed Mathias' tie and slammed his head into a table.

His sister, Mettalise, laughed and said, "I knew that would happen!"

Lovise hesitated but said to him, "I missed you, too." Then she and her brother walked away.

Now it was Mathias' turn to laugh when he saw his sister's shocked expression.

"Aiyah, look at all these relationships!" Chun-Yan Wang said to her brother.

"I agree. Hey, I'll be right back, okay, aru?" he said.

"Okay." As soon as he left, Ivan came up behind the Chinese woman.

"It's alright, little sunflower, you aren't left out," the Russian man said lovingly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

The Japanese siblings watched from a table, observing and thinking of manga ideas. They couldn't move from their places because they didn't want to wake the Greek brother and sister, who had leaned on each of their shoulders and fell asleep.

All the nations' bosses watched from the podium, stunned and confused at all the fluff.

About an hour later, the nations began to file out of the building and into their cars. The couples waved, hugged, or kissed goodbye as they parted ways. They each went back to their home country and life went back to normal.

Well, as normal as life could get if you were an immortal being personifying a country.

All the members of the USC were tracked down and jailed within a few months, except for the Boss, who wasn't captured until nearly a year later on the thirtieth of May. He was found in an underground hideout in Switzerland. He was thrown in jail for life.

From the day they had all been reunited, all the nations decided never to hide relationships from each other again.

* * *

~May 30th. (Nearly a year later).~

The Boss madly flipped levers and pushed buttons. He could hear the Swiss soldiers angrily yelling; they had discovered his hideout.

"Come on, hurry!" he hissed at the machine.

They didn't know what they were doing, taking away the USC. Taking away it's power. He would make sure they would know that. He would make them realize their mistake. They would beg for the USC's return.

He twisted a knob, jumping up in triumph as the machine whirred. He watched as the few DNA samples he could get from some of the nations drained into the tubes and worked their way into the machine.

The voices grew louder and he heard a crash. The Boss strode out of the room with the machine and into a more spacious, main room, resembling a cellar. He pushed a bookshelf over the entrance to the secret room, concealing the machine. At that moment, guards burst in and forced him to his knees. After checking him for weapons, they led him away, guns pointing at him from every angle.

And still, he laughed maniacally, envisioning the day the USC returned to rule the world, to drive the planet to perfection.

They only needed to see what their future looked like without them.

He was thrown in the back of a military vehicle and driven to a maximum security prison.

He laughed the whole ride there.

* * *

~May 30th, three hours later.~

A Swiss man named Jetmir drove down a road which went for a while through a fairly barren landscape, featuring only trees here and there a midst the tall grasses of the field . He must have been at least thirty miles from the nearest house. He was coming home from work, driving the route he had taken for years. Something off to the left caught his eye, so he slowed his car down to a halt. He saw what looked like a person pop up from the ground. He crawled out and turned around to look back into a hole. Judging by the fact he started speaking, Jetmir assumed there were more. Maybe they were trapped? Still, the man was suspicious, but he shut off his engine. The man who had been talking immediately twisted around to stare at him. _Almost like an animal, _Jetmir noted.

The man said something to the hole before starting toward the car, looking very confused and lost. Jetmir saw as he got closer that he looked to be in his mid-twenties. When he reached the driver's side door, he grinned toothily and Jetmir rolled his window down halfway. He could tell there was just something...off about this man, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

Still, he asked the man if he needed help.

"Yes, we just woke up and we were in that hole! We don't know where we are and we are frightened!" the man said in a cheery English accent.

Sympathizing with him, Jetmir unlocked his door and got out. "I think I have an extension cord in my trunk." He opened his trunk and pulled it out.

"Oh, thank you!" the Englishman said before dragging the man by the wrist over to the pit. The Swiss man gaped when he looked down. There were several men and women, all around twenty years old, standing silently in a ten to fifteen foot deep pit.

And something seemed strange about every one of them.

Jetmir ignored his insticts telling him to run and tied one end of the rope to a nearby tree before throwing the other end of it into the pit, to the trapped people. He stood back and realized there was something missing from the picture. _Where is that man? _he thought. _He was just-._

Pain exploded in his back and he collapsed to the ground. He jerked as the strange man pulled the knife out of his back. He began trembling uncontrollably, and his mind was fuzzy. He violently coughed up blood and gasped for air that seemed to have vanished from the world; he could barely breathe.

The man kneeled down in front of him and smiled pleasantly as if he hadn't just stabbed him.

"I have one last question for you, poppet!" He held out a perfectly decorated pink-frosted cupcake out to him. But even though Jetmir was slipping away, he could still use his nose. Whatever that cupcake was made of, it didn't smell normal. Underneath the rich aroma of the frosting and the bread shell, there was something...something else. He nearly choked again as he finally named the scent.

It was meat.

The man tilted his head of messy, light blonde hair and leaned in closer, as if sharing a secret.

"What color frosting should I use on _you_?"

**A/N Annnnddd SEQUEL-TIME WOOT WOOT.**

**Emily: I knew it!**

**Australia831: I will post a 'chapter' on this story informing you all when I have posted the first chapter of the sequel. So you should follow this story! :D**

**Gilbert: Or, if you are all awesome like Maria and I, you could also follow the author, kesesese~**

**Australia831: Guys, I don't think they'll-.**

**Maria: Follow her!**

**Emily: Stalk her lol**

**Alfred: Many fanfics about Hetalia to come, she loves us!**

**Alice: And she loves Harry Potter, Doctor Who, and Sherlock! *Goes and cries while wrapped in a blanket and watching Doomsday***

**Arthur: *sighs* Do whatever you want, it's not like we can force you.**

**Ivan: But I do have my pickaxe with me ^J^**

**Everyone: *stares and backs away***

**Australia831: ...Anyway...If you have any questions about the story or anything, feel free to send me a pm or a review. Thank you guys again for your reviews and for reading this story, I'll see you all later!**


End file.
